


【TSN/SE/ME】夕阳无限好（已完结）

by DardoMoon



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Divorce, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: ME婚姻三年之痛，两人争吵不断，这对爱侣将如何解决彼此的难题？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 婚内冷暴力、ntr、419，结局SE  
> 旧文整理搬运，存档。  
> OOC与邪恶混乱属于我，温柔和快乐都是他们的。感谢阅读。

Sean一眼就注意到了Eduardo。   
这个明明一身挺括西装的男人偏偏长了张比少年还要稚嫩的脸，白皙无瑕的皮肤细致如瓷。眼睫宛如簇拥的柔软草芯款款盛着水润甜蜜的糖浆，棕色的眼睛比常人都要足足大上几号。Eduardo推门而入，名贵的正装长裤在走动时将腿欲罢不能地勾勒出形状，没有用丝袜裹着简直就是暴殄天物。脖颈，那环从整洁衣领中露出的脖颈，脆弱、邪美得毫不设防，他像只尚未成年却占尽风情的天鹅，盈盈天真颦笑都在一股一缕诱勾人的野望。 

 

Eduardo就是来猎艳的。   
在Mark第无数次忽略他的感受吵起架来口无遮拦的时候，曾经的CFO在麻木的神情里终于明白自己面对这张高潮过无数次的脸应该报以什么态度。宽容、忍让、理解、温柔，这些东西只会被暴君像用完就扔进垃圾桶的避孕套，不会引起任何情绪波动，甚至就像在床上那样，只会引得Mark一次比一次凶狠地劈开他。Eduardo Saverin不是打完就恢复原状的海绵，不是手无缚鸡之力的幼猫，更不是任人拿他的身体和感情取乐的卖身艺伎。第一次，他在Mark面前干脆放弃解释把脸冷下来摔门而去，走到街上他才发现自己连公司的衣服都没换。他的丈夫没有追上来，好像知道孩子天黑就会回家的父亲，这种无形的戏谑加重了他的痛苦——“我就知道你还是会像个贱货那样滚回来”——他的丈夫，他的丈夫比谁都知道怎么对付他的自尊和人格，这个男人掐准了他的死穴不放过他。想到这儿，他的眼睛就垂下了。   
Mark。Mark……Mark。   
这些日子他们怎么熬过来的？Eduardo甚至重新拨通了结婚前联系渐少的心理医生的电话，头痛加剧，安眠药在夜晚一度失效。情绪是会产生生理反应的，它会从食欲到心理一步步地摧毁你，最后把你推向深渊。他安静地、没有表情地走进一家酒吧，人群很嘈杂，耳鸣轰得他的神情非常恍惚。   
像眼里散着雾的驯鹿。 

 

其实天价诉讼前向Eduardo挑衅的Sean早就想到会有这么一天。Mark想要的是什么，他自己都不知道。每个人对成功的定义都不一样，在完成Facebook之后的Mark，其后的人生都变成了“完善Facebook”。Mark可以乐在其中，事实上除了性欲这位CEO已经几乎没有什么是必须在自己的同性爱人身上寻求的了。他们毋庸置疑的相爱，热恋过后的感情已然变成枷锁。Mark迷恋过Eduardo。这一点也许Mark都不知道，凌晨的柯克兰和时不时温柔默契的凝视，他们相爱得太早，又被诉讼压得太深，患难与共的结合就算美得像童话也未必有好结局。Sean从一开始就知道，为了打苍蝇而砸花瓶的事Mark是做得出来的。他给了这个男孩走向新世界的钥匙，花瓶也就不再那么显眼了。尤其是，当Mark的意识里苍蝇越来越大的时候。   
他看向Eduardo。   
这位俊美的巴西青年少见地点了一杯Tequila Sunrise，举止依然优雅。Sean挑了一下眉，Gin Fizz在他手里轻轻摇晃，他笑着绕过人群，层层叠叠的，耐心地，坐到Eduardo身边。   
他说：“嗨。”   
声音沉稳、镇静，还有那么点不像样的温和。   
“Sean？”Eduardo明显很意外，眼神湿漉漉的几乎要泛出水波。“我以为来的会是个美女。”他微笑着这么说，身体不着痕迹地挪开了一点位置。既是礼貌，也是防备。  
 

“怎么？我可没从你的话里听出失望的意思。”Sean懒洋洋地勾起嘴角，半敞的衬衫生出媚态的性感。“上次我们见面还是苹果展销会，不该对重逢的老友表示一点惊喜？”   
“老实说，见到你我没什么惊喜的。”   
“和Mark吵架了？看你一脸怨妇相。”Sean“啧”了一声，语气一如既往的带着讽刺却犀利精准。Eduardo看了他一眼，年月好像对这个人没起什么作用，他觉得自己心力交瘁得好像老了十岁，可Sean Park依然风度翩翩、精力十足，夸张的自信虽然有时令人讨厌。“我和Mark很好。”他喝了一口鸡尾酒，热辣的龙舌兰酒基刺着口腔。“不知道你有没有听过，我突然想起以前有人说诉讼前你是从我手里抢走Mark的狐狸精，还有些小刊物把你形容成万年小三。”   
“Eduardo，你跟着Mark都学了些什么……”酒杯里的液体倾出一半，Sean差点从椅子上摔下来。“我记得你们结婚才三年吧？真是一日不见如隔三秋，花别三年不知节操为何物。”   
“其实我知道。”Eduardo的表情淡淡的，“我知道我们当时的问题根本和你没关系。当时，只是我和他。但我就是忍不住迁怒于你，看到你这张脸就想揍出花。”   
“这下我听不出一点夸赞的意思了。”Sean把酒杯放在吧台上，做出一副伤心的样子。“你知道那边那个美女一直在看你吗？从你进来，到现在。”   
“如果你听出来，我是有一点道歉的意思。”Eduardo破天荒地翻了个白眼，这对他来说是个比较亲密的举动。他抬起二郎腿的同时不经意地把身体往Sean那边靠了靠——别多想，他是为了方便回头看那位刚才提及的“美女”——然后非常绅士风度地转回来，腿自然地碰到了Sean的。他露出灿烂又迷人的微笑：“那里坐着一个看上去最起码有六十岁的老头。‘美女’，你再说一遍？” 

 

Sean眼睛的颜色和Mark很像。都是浅灰里掺合了一点深蓝，只是Sean的更剔透一些，在酒吧炫目灯光下的色泽宛如黑曜石般华美。Eduardo盯着它们，有一点入迷。他之前还因为这个傻乎乎地想过是不是Mark真的和Sean比较配，结婚后问题就不了了之了。Mark每天两点一线，恨不得把自己贴在Facebook上，甚至有几次早上来了性致还要掐着时间射精——他们因为这个吵过架，结果是Eduardo赢——换句话说，他根本没时间搞外遇。该死，怎么总是想起自己的丈夫？那双眼睛离他近了，“Eduardo？”Sean看着他，手指覆盖上他的膝盖不轻不重地跟着酒吧里的音乐打起节拍，刚才隔的比较远，凑近了才发现Eduardo的眼睛周围有一圈浅浅的黑，眼睑发红，血丝蔓延在眼球里。哦，小鹿斑比在来之前心情不好。“你有听到我刚才说什么吗？”   
Eduardo摇摇头，明显心不在焉。   
Sean笑了，他笑得相当嚣张，齿尖洁白，像个年轻的邪神。Eduardo看见他挨近自己，殷红的嘴唇轻轻动了动。   
“我说，热辣的Tequila Sunrise和清爽的Gin Fizz混合之后，是什么味道？” 

 

然后Eduardo就尝到了。那味道带着酒精特有的甜，碳酸激起的气泡在两个人的口腔里麻酥酥地升起又破灭。Sean在吻他，他知道发生了什么。意识就在那一刻突然清醒，他把滑动的椅子踢开，全力以赴地扑上去啃食Sean的唇舌。Sean伸手揪住Eduardo的领带，喘息着舔弄两人嘴里的液体。四下里响起隐约的口哨声，Eduardo却在这时候猛得挣脱了他，Sean感到他在发抖。   
等他把目光移在Eduardo脸上的时候，颤抖已经消失了。   
这头鹿被他吻得唇瓣像在滴血，眼里有愤怒和茫然的柔情。   
Eduardo说：“别试图控制我。”   
眼看人要走，Sean拉住他的手腕：“Eduardo！”像是怕他会飞似的，Sean的手指收得很紧。“对不起。”   
Eduardo回头看他，神情和缓中有一点古怪：“对不起什么？”   
“如果我让你感到你在被控制，不管我是不是试图这么做，我道歉。”Sean高挺的鼻梁在灯光下将脸分成明暗对比的阴影。“不过我还是想说，我没有这么想。”   
Eduardo静静地看着他。   
“Edu——”Sean把对方的手放在自己胸口唤他，“天地良心。” 

 

Eduardo再度吻上Sean的时候他感到自己像在做梦。这个厮磨很长久，他勾着颈子去吮吸Eduardo嘴里的水液，随后他松开他的手腕，从他的臀瓣抚下去用力提起那双长腿，此刻堪堪夹住他的腰，Sean身下支起的帐篷让他脑子里只有旁边的隔间。Proraso的味道顺进鼻腔，Eduardo悄悄把婚戒蹭进西装口袋，嫣然一笑：“我之前也用过这个牌子。”   
“那可能是缘分吧。”  
Sean已经完全大脑空白，他根本不知道自己说了什么，一路上撞到不少人。Eduardo由着他，舌头不安分地开始流连在他的脸颊、脖颈、锁骨……  
“Fuck。”  
Sean找准位置直截住Eduardo的嘴唇，吸得他的眼睛水汪汪的。这里只有一条很长的旧沙发和长桌子，看上去像很多人一起掷骰和赌博的地方。Sean把他放下，没开灯，门关上之后几乎就是一片漆黑。两人蹬掉皮鞋，Eduardo主动解开裤子，Sean掐着内裤刷的一下帮他直褪到脚腕，他发出小小的惊呼，对方的舌头就从膝盖一寸寸逼近大腿内侧的嫩肉，手指伸进他香甜的后穴碾磨内壁的褶皱。Sean好像极富耐心和怜惜，挑逗又十分火热直接，“快点来。”Eduardo忍不住抓挠起他的头发，烫痒的火团烧进胸口，他挺着腰把自己往前送，不掩呻吟地听凭身体被唤醒。灼热的呼吸像烙铁一样扑在细嫩的大腿内侧，Sean在黑暗里停下问他：“想不想尝尝你是什么味？”没等回答，一阵湿软的触感包裹住他灼硬的阴茎，Sean的牙齿灵活地梳理那些细小的纹路，同时也没忘照顾到他的后庭，并加入了第二根手指。Eduardo手心沁汗，居然就这么射了。浊白的精液被Sean含在嘴里，漏出的那些滴下脖颈，就这么直接向上吻住了他。  
“还……还不错。”  
Eduardo被快感冲得头晕脑胀，他无意识地咽下自己的精液，后穴的淫水流了Sean一手。黑暗中，Sean很快加入了第三根手指抽送，Eduardo的浪叫撩得他龟头胀得难受，他真想开灯看看这骚货是怎么叫出声的。他感到身下的人在难受地扭动，“进来，Sean。”Eduardo几乎用上了哭腔，“进来，你的手对它来说太小了。它好饿。”  
“哦？”Sean挑着眉，随即想到Eduardo并不能看到他这幅欠揍的样子，他漫不经心地延缓了手里的动作，“那它需要什么？”  
“SEAN！”Eduardo在哭喊，货真价实的，听上去委屈极了。“它需要肉棒，你身下的、粉色的、又长又粗的宝贝儿——啊！”  
Sean一个挺身就进入了他，刚才只是在寻找入口。Eduardo娇嫩的长腿试图攀上他的肩膀，扭动的腰迎合得他差点直接射出来——这张弛有度的、柔软的肉壁紧紧吸嗦得他脊柱都在发麻，Sean揉着那对挺翘的臀瓣，发狠地操干进去，又把自己半抽地拔出来，再更加用力地插进去，淫液不断滋润交合，阴囊拍在肌肤上发出响亮又频繁的啪啪声，反反复复下Eduardo哑透的嗓子只能张着嘴发出气声。他的敏感点藏得很深，横冲直撞的肉棒擦过时，他隔着衣服咬住了Sean的肩膀。“我刚才好像碰到了一个东西。”他耳边的人吹着气，Sean的语气仿佛被什么点亮了一样，照着刚才的路线回荡着又扫了一下它。Eduardo浑身像被电击过在细微抽搐，“Do it……again.”这句话连着几个滚烫湿重又黏稠的吻断断续续落在Sean的耳背，Eduardo的腿被捏出印痕，Sean调整姿势让他坐在上位，在肉壁里一阵滚动后对准了方向，Eduardo抱着他，在他挺身的一瞬间配合地抬底臀部，最大限度地扩张肠道收绞他。敏感点被直顶在底部，Eduardo在四肢发颤的高潮里被Sean灌了一肠道密密麻麻的精液。他感到自己即使身处黑暗也有那么一会儿完全失明，整个人被毁灭性的快感疯狂地席卷蛀空只留什么都没有的躯壳，他的龟头一阵阵的往外吐精，Sean在他肚子里那一炮也没有完结，还在一股一股地流淌混浊的液体。Sean探寻着亲吻他，Eduardo虚弱无力地伸出舌头渡进对方嘴里，他们依偎着享受高潮带来的余韵，双双倒在沙发上。

 

两人都睡了没多久，就因为空间的狭窄难受醒了。“啊……”这一动不要紧，Sean的下身还埋在Eduardo的身体里，稍微一戳就引得他敏感点饥渴得发烫。“要不要清理一下？”Eduardo话没说完Sean就着还没干透的精液再次深入，两个人顿时清醒了十二分，尤其是Sean，翻身压在Eduardo身上就逗留在他潮湿的敏感区，顶得他腿收不住地颤。“噗呲、噗呲”的水声在两人抽送的连结点格外清晰，Eduardo沙哑的叫床一声比一声绵长，十足的诱人犯罪。他的身体像刚好死死嵌入楔子的机关那样牢牢地咬住Sean不愿放开，这个夜晚他要不够似的一次次被填满，Sean稳着那双缠紧他的长腿模模糊糊地想，这哪里是头鹿，分明是匹要榨干他的种马。他在Eduardo的身体里翻来覆去地冲锋陷阵，后入时两人之间没有阴茎的阻挡变得更加亲密。他把Eduardo身上的白衬衣直推撩到胸口，伏在他后背蛮横地用疼痛种下草莓。红热的敏感区被侵占磨弄得没有任何隐私，最后一次两个人泄得很快，Sean恋恋不舍地留在Eduardo身体里直到软得动不了才肯罢休，拔出来的时候感到一大滩的液体跟着淌了出来。Eduardo没来得及阻止，Sean的舌头就伸了过来，把精液混着淫水从可口的后穴一点一点地清理掉。他舔得无微不至，好像他的舌头没有一点邪念，只是在单纯地把Eduardo擦干净。  
“从你身体里出去之后真冷。”  
整个夜晚无尽来临的的巅峰冲得两人脑波都要乱，Eduardo喘息着任由Sean把他揽进怀里。他们躺了一会儿，Sean跌撞着下去开灯，昏暗的光线还是让Eduardo微微眯起眼。  
Sean的衬衣扣子还算完好，下摆有几处精液的污渍，脖子和露出的锁骨正中全是Eduardo难耐克制的咬痕。他的表情有一种天生的淡漠和忧郁，如果不是笑起来你根本猜不透他在想什么。Eduardo就没这么好运了，扣子全崩，身上大大小小的吻痕少说也得有二十几处，全都是不留余地的紫红，臀部和大腿明晰的手印就像被戳印盖章的质检肉类，更重要的是，他的身上满是Sean的气息，那个曾是Mark Zuckerberg独享的花园被他人开拓疆土。他衣服上的精液比Sean的还要多，天知道有些是怎么溅到他胸口的。Sean眼底幽暗，活像日本漫画里邪气又俊美的吸血鬼，他看着Eduardo坐起来活动酸痛的腰，唇边的笑意不由加深。  
“看来不管怎么样，我得先赔你一套衣服。”  
Sean捡起地上的衣服，掏出手机扬眉一笑：“现在已经是早上了，Eduardo。”

 

“你知道我为什么会突然那么生气吗？”   
享用早餐的间隙，Eduardo咽下嘴里的食物看向一直盯着他的Sean。“Mark有SM倾向。他第一次玩的时候，就特别喜欢拿什么东西拽着我的脖子，把我像狗一样拖来拖去。”   
“控制狂。”Sean一语道破，卷起的睫毛让他看上去轻佻又玩世不恭。“他要剔除所有的不稳定因素，手段只会为确保目的而存在。我猜你们没玩过几次，但他没再逼你吧？他印证了他想要的，自然就不会再继续。Mark有时会聪明过了头。”   
“比如昨晚？”Eduardo笑得很清淡，“你说的没错，他的确是这样。”   
“你们有多久没做爱了？”不愧是Sean Park，估计面不改色心不跳地在餐厅里说出这句话的人只有他了。   
“Mark说，为了身体健康，一周最少要保证三次性生活。”Eduardo笑容苦涩，“上次是五天前。Chris和Dustin走了之后他就必须忙起来，我没有怪他的意思。”   
“还替他说话？”Sean目光直直地看着他，“我清楚你们两个都是什么样的人，Eduardo。你就不能想一想自己吗？”   
“我们今天能别谈这件事吗？”   
“为什么不？”Sean几乎立刻打断了他的话，那双灰蓝的眼睛闪着宝石一样清冷又夺目的光。“当年是我让他把你赶出去的，虽然他早有这个打算，你为什么不想一想？你唯唯诺诺既然换来这些为什么不反击？事实证明你可以，除了你没人能从Mark Zuckerberg手里靠一场官司保有股份还撬走六个亿，你能不能醒一醒？真他妈邪门了，结果那个西兰花一转头就跟你结婚了，你怎么骨头这么贱——”   
“因为我爱他。” 


	2. Chapter 2

“因为我爱他。”   
Eduardo的眼里闪过一瞬间极端的痛苦，Sean在昨天一晚上直到天亮都没感受到过他这么浓烈的情感，炽热、绝望又满含悲怆的深情。他的眼圈红了。“Sean。我不记恨你，真的。我也——我也没办法恨Mark。”   
“我爱他。”他的喉结在发颤，“非常，非常爱。”   
“现在你哭的时候，Mark还会心疼吗？”   
Eduardo睁着眼，那行泪终于从酸涩的、濡湿的眼眶里缓缓地流下。  
 

Amy感觉到Eduardo今天不对劲。   
这位简历优秀的女助手不但是称职干练的公关，同时也是Eduardo可以信赖的朋友。临近中午时，她拿着一叠整理好的文件敲响了老板的办公室。   
“请进。”   
Eduardo看到是她，把眼镜摘下揉了揉前眼角周围的皮肤。他在工作时会戴眼镜，度数不高，但确保对信息做到绝不疏漏。他的眼球因为彻夜未眠红得厉害，眨了两下重新把眼镜戴回去。“是公司年会的策划案。”Amy上身前倾将文件递过来，金色长发末端修得整理利落垂在肩后。Eduardo抬眼看着她露出温和的微笑：“新耳钉很好看。”   
“谢谢。”助手没板住脸，忍不住学着那双甜蜜的眼睛弯出一点弧度。她喜欢为他工作，也是因为这一点：Saverin先生永远让人如沐春风。这在领袖中是很少见的，也决定着员工的忠诚。   
“时间定在两天以后，那么——就是这个星期天。”   
“是的。”Amy点了点头，贴心地转身将冷掉的咖啡换成热的。   
“排进日程表吧。”Eduardo有些心不在焉，还没看完就下了指令。“这种活动——等等。”他翻动纸页的手指忽然有一点僵硬，白纸黑字的内容掉进视线：“这是什么？”   
年会晚宴邀请名单：1.Mark Eliot Zuckerberg   
“那个，容我提醒。”Amy咳嗽了一声，“这周的星期天，同时也是你们的结婚三周年。”   
而正面新闻又和点击量、关注度、股票、资金往来挂钩。准确地说，大部分是和Facebook挂钩。这对年轻貌美的夫夫早已成为业内一段尚有嚼味的谈资，近年Chris和Dustin的相继离任也给公司造成了一些不利影响。Mark像当年那样不知不觉被推向风口浪尖，已经有相关报道指出他性情乖戾到无法留住员工。   
Eduardo叹了口气。   
事实上现在Mark都已经几乎住在公司了，忙着和员工们修补漏洞和开发新的产品。他们早已不是热恋时黏腻的情侣，两个人似乎也很适应这种生活。这是Mark的主观感受，人总会成长的，尤其是男人。他摘取了Facebook这顶桂冠，就得需要把那些质疑的声音一个个敲碎了压下去。Eduardo？Wardo爱他爱得有求必应，他不会质疑他的。   
“而且……老板。”Amy的口气有一点尴尬，也把他拉回现实。“你的婚戒好像从今天进公司到现在都没有出现。”   
Eduardo蓦地一惊。   
女助手看着那双鹿眼里片刻闪烁的慌惶不动声色地将热咖啡放在桌上：“当然，名单是公司拟定的，可以随时改。”毕竟年会是公司内部的活动，决定权还是在Eduardo手上。   
“不，不改。”   
指尖将页脚捏得有些发白，Eduardo很快开始浏览后面的字句，不知怎的脑海里总是晃进Sean那张脸。他不由得皱起眉，提起笔在最后简单地签上了“ES”，将文件交给等候的女士：“谢谢咖啡。”   
Amy礼貌地退出了办公室。 

 

“婚戒？我没注意。”Sean的声音很惊讶，“你是说在你昨天穿的衣服口袋里？”   
“是的。我记得我褪在里面了，现在衣服在你那儿吗？”   
“在的，不过……扔洗衣机了。”   
“Gosh.”Eduardo扶住额头，“立刻停下它！”   
“至少等甩干啊……”Sean肩膀夹着手机，手在浸泡的衣服里翻找。“等等，你把我的衣服和你的放在一块儿洗？！”Eduardo难以置信地卡了喉咙，通常在家他和Mark的衣服都是分开洗的，为了避免气味混合，这是Saverin家族从小就给孩子养成的习惯。怎么会有人把衣服混在一起洗？难道一个人会把内裤和外套同时扔进洗衣机吗？Eduardo觉得电话那头的Sean简直不可理喻。   
“有问题吗？”Sean的声音听起来挺愉悦的，没什么阴霾在里面。“如我所料——你的衣服里没有。看来我得把所有衣服取出来找了。”   
“我还有两个合同要看，你中午十二点半之前能找到吗？”   
“应该差不多。”Sean把手机夹在另一侧的耳朵，突然展颜一笑：“你知道我住哪儿吗？”   
“……地址发给我。”不知怎的，Eduardo一点也生不起气来。明明打电话之前丢了婚戒心急如焚的，Sean的态度和轻盈的笑声似乎有一种魔力把他莫名其妙地稳定下来。   
就像做爱时稳住他的腿。Mark从不这么做，他就爱欣赏Eduardo被他弄得没了尊严的样子。 

Eduardo停下车，深吸一口气熄了火。一路上他心跳得很快，难道这就是一夜情的代价？虽说对方是他的熟人——要他承认这一点真是心情复杂——但目前为止他还没有出现过“恐惧”这种情绪。说得严重一点，这种行为应该算是婚内出轨，可Eduardo对Sean没有一点想法——无非是两个各取所需的成年人，Sean向来属于easy come easy go的类型，而Eduardo只不过是其中一个。他把吸进去那口气呼出来，浅浅的，又长长的，美丽又克制，好像在清肺。   
“我到了。你住几楼？” 

 

“你来了。”   
不知道是不是Eduardo的错觉，Sean的眼睛在正午的逆光里好像夜明珠一样在发亮。他穿一件灰蓝色针织T恤，少年一样腿套着破洞牛仔裤，对着一身正装的Eduardo吹了声口哨。“Wait for a minute.”他一闪身进了里屋，走位十分灵活。Eduardo张张嘴还是闭上了，他将公文包放在门口的鞋柜上打算站在门口等候，想了想这显得太过尊重——换句话说太把Sean当盘菜——于是他踏进客厅，坐上柔软的真皮沙发。半透明的玻璃长桌上有geek式极简的直线刻痕，看似一览无余其实暗含严苛与卓越的尖刻，精致、锋利、无可挑剔。他没有想起他的丈夫，他想起的是酒吧里紧紧攥住他手腕的Sean。“对不起”这五个字母让Facebook的CEO说出口真是难上加难，他当年在诉讼中坚持到最后的期盼只剩下了这五个字母，而Mark终究也没有说。即使后来他们破镜重圆，经历过很多次争吵，有几次甚至比加州雨夜还要激烈，他也从来没有说过。他说过“I need you”“I want you”“I love you”“Fuck you”“Damn you”，却始终吝惜于那五个字母。而昨晚Sean盯着他的目光又是那么执着、易碎，好像手里攥着的是自己的心脏。Eduardo在那一刻体会到某种连结，仿佛在他和世界之间打通了一个隧道，混着Tequila Sunrise和Gin Fizz的香味把他直送进Sean的房子里。   
是吗？   
他自嘲地扬唇一笑，试图驱赶心头想法一般懒懒地在额前挥了挥手。Sean走出来托着一个玫瑰色的方盒，像耳朵里放音乐似的转到他面前。“Mr.Saverin，”他单腿搭上舒适的扶手故意肃起脸，有板有眼地好像在照着书念：“你愿意嫁给我吗？”   
“别闹了，Sean。”饶是Eduardo也禁不住被逗乐，“这时候你学什么Humpy？一副英国机智老官僚做派。快给我，难道你用我和我丈夫的婚戒跟我求婚？”   
“打开看看。”Sean眼都不眨地看着他。   
是一块蛋糕。巧克力色的蛋糕胚上抹了层奶油，一颗樱桃嵌在顶端。   
“Sean？”   
“婚戒我还没找到。”Sean说话的声线总有种魅惑的慵懒，“不如吃口甜点？”   
“我来是——”   
“公事公办？”Sean看着那双鹿眼笑了，“放心，找婚戒的时间更长。”   
Eduardo被他弄糊涂了，他拿起那颗樱桃挤塞进他好看的嘴唇。“我关了洗衣机，捞出你的衣服，检查了它，一无所获。我想也许是掉出来了，打电话给酒吧老板说他们那儿也没有。”Sean舔舔自己的手指，“嗯，味道不错。”   
“等等。”Eduardo皱起眉，在嘴里用舌头把甜腻的樱桃推到一边，脸上凸起一点可爱的圆弧。“所以你的意思是，你还没有找到？”   
“是啊。”   
为什么这个世界上会有这么气定神闲的混蛋？Eduardo一脸“你特么逗我”的表情站起来，“所以你叫我来干嘛？”   
“一起找啊。我说了，婚戒可能不小心掉了。”   
Sean泰然自若地把双臂抱在胸前，“丢的人又不是我，谁丢的谁找。”   
“……”Eduardo露出谜一样的微笑，“你说的好有道理哦。”   
“无法反驳是吧。而且我还宽宏大量地陪你一起找，是多么有绅士风度啊。”   
“你有病。”Eduardo忍不住第二次在他面前翻白眼一口咬碎了樱桃，汁水溅出丰润的唇瓣。Sean深呼吸，“操。”这一定不是挑逗。他打算转身走向厨房取出叉子，看着Eduardo把核含在嘴里眼神寻找垃圾桶的样子忍不住笑得非常开心。“给我吧。”他笑着上前贴住他的嘴唇，没怎么费力就用舌头卷走了那粒小小的、坚硬的核，光明正大地偷了个甜吻。   
“所以婚戒在哪儿？”Eduardo眉梢也有水润的笑意，“我知道你早就找到了。”   
“是。”这次的承认和上次一样底气十足，“我扔洗衣机了。” 

 

Eduardo盯着他，他看着Eduardo；Eduardo看着他，他盯着Eduardo。不知怎的一时间两个人都非常快乐，那种莫名其妙想笑出声的、单纯得仿佛童年记忆的不可名状的快乐让他们不约而同一起跑向在搅衣服的机器。Sean抬手关掉它，“我就一直在让它漂洗，没有安排其他——”“你也不怕染色。”Eduardo眼里的情绪却和埋怨完全不搭调。他们把手伸进依靠惯性仍然转动的衣服里翻找，就像在对着旋转目标射击水枪的顽皮男孩。“我刚才看到了！有戒指的光亮！”Eduardo笑着说话的时候声音像俏丽的、饮水的夜莺，“看水流现在应该转到你那边去了。”Sean不甘示弱，故意划动手臂搅乱时针的方位。他们的手指碰撞又分开，却在打转的同时越靠越近。“把衣服取出来会少很多阻碍的，Sean。”Eduardo提议，随即补充一句：“我是说戒指！你总是划开它们害我找不到。”Sean扬起下巴似是挑衅地看着他，“你强调什么？”他掬起一掌心的水溅上Eduardo的脸，“嗯？你强调什么？”“喂，你真……你干嘛？”Eduardo原本以为只有一次，谁知水滴接二连三往他脸和脖子上飞。于是Sean的T恤很快湿了，他们互相笑闹了很久。Eduardo感觉到掌心痒痒的，Sean在水下用指尖调皮地不断点滑在他柔软的手心，Eduardo再一次发出了笑声。这是再明确不过的性暗示，他却眨着湿亮的双眼笑个不停。Sean的气息靠得越来越近，近到两个人都目光迷离的时候他听着间断的喘息声，他在微笑，眼神向下看着Eduardo的嘴唇说：   
“有没有人说过你的唇形非常适合接吻？”   
然后他们就这么做了。这个吻甜美、温柔，没有任何侵占和掠夺，Sean来临，Eduardo没躲。它没维持多久，刚好结束在两人都觉得需要分开的时候。就在这时，“恐惧”这种情绪挤进了Eduardo的脑门。 

 

他感到茫然，刚才发生的一切是如此自然、流畅，那种发自内心的喜悦，情绪不会骗他——他在Sean身边感觉非常好，好到刚才他居然下意识反应：这才是真正的夫妻生活。他被自己的想法吓了一跳，不，这是不对的，他和Sean——怎么会？即使他的婚姻现在变得不成样子，他不想利用任何人来进行躲避和宣泄自己。Eduardo轻轻咬住下唇，可是怎么解释酒吧的那一夜呢？他和Mark大吵一架负气离家，极度的失望和难过中遇到了Sean，他们做了。再具体一点？好吧，他接受了Sean的挑逗——所以这是为什么？他像在洪流中抓紧唯一的浮木那样榨取他，他命悬一线，他在求救，他在逃——   
天呐。   
Sean没听到动静，他转过头看Eduardo垂着眸子，脸上的表情有一层化不开的郁闷——这会让他的脸颊上那一小团肉看起来非常可爱。“怎么不开心？嘴撅得都能挂个油瓶了。”他故意夸张地逗他，牵起Eduardo的手，语气不由自主变得柔软。“别生气啊，戒指在这儿呢。”他把那枚沾水有些冰凉的、象征婚姻的戒指重新套进他修长干净的无名指。“嗯，好看。”   
Eduardo的手缩怔了一下，没挣开。“Sean。”他的声音很轻，“别。别让我爱上你。”   
“那可不管我的事。”那种少年般青葱的骄傲又闪在Sean脸上，尤其这种时候Eduardo觉得他无与伦比的年轻。“所以戒指找到了，你要回去吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

 

“嗯。” 

Eduardo不着痕迹地把手抽走，局促地拉了拉黑色西装的衣摆。洗衣机被盖上，像被关闭的冰箱一样吐出一阵电流滚过的、嗡嗡的叹息。Sean倒是神色自若，他看了一眼他，双手交叉在后脑率先走向客厅。巴西青年拇指无意识滑过戒环，一阵疲惫袭来的时候他才想起自己已经超过40个小时没有休息了。他穿过走廊径自靠近鞋柜拿起公文包，Sean手臂搭在沙发上欲言又止地看着他，最终还是开了口。 

“Eduardo。”他叫他。 

Eduardo转过身。Sean突然发现他的发型居然一直没怎么变过，但他总是回忆起雨夜里开门时见到的那头湿淋淋的、发丝贴在额头上的小鹿。 

“Mark不应该成为剥夺你感情的人。” 

在那时他就想告诉他这句话，告诉那个在门外被雨水淋透却干净如初的、睁着一双鹿眼回头看他的少年。“他应该在两个小时前就来机场接我。”那一瞬间他几乎要怒极反笑，这世道是怎么了？华尔街的贵公子对他的话语只有厌烦，提到他的合伙人语气却温柔得滴水；Eduardo越关心Mark，他的语气就越刻毒——“你知道我了解你什么？”“什么？”“一无所知。”——他一无所知，他对Eduardo为什么对同为野心家的Mark如此倾心付出却对他避如蛇蝎一无所知，他对Eduardo为什么身为CFO不理解Facebook核心而被团队落下一无所知。那时候的他年轻又气盛，却在真正的感情面前幼稚得只剩下顽皮男孩欺负自己喜欢女孩的伎俩。他以为吵过几次架Eduardo就会清醒，可他居然眼都不眨地签下了Mark设计好的死亡合约；他以为诉讼过后Eduardo总该不会再回来，可不久之后就听闻了那场盛况空前的、几乎挤占所有名家头条的婚礼。现在呢？他注视着站在门口的Eduardo，瘦得不像Mark那么神经质也没好到哪去，他们初次见面时他脸上还有某种鲜艳的，非常像胶原蛋白于生理的、能点亮人目光的东西，现在稀薄地化在了他的眼里和唇角。一个人就是这么一点点失去、变老、死亡的。他喜欢看Eduardo笑，遮挡不住的娇俏就这么从他的脸孔溢出来，活生生地感染着人。可惜他们旧日在会面时双方的气氛都没什么好境遇，他见得最多的就是Eduardo客套的冷笑。 

Eduardo沉默着移开目光，打开了门。 

 

 

他在车里坐着发了会呆，然后拨通了Amy的电话。 

“晚上那笔合同我会去谈，下午告假。” 

“没什么事，身体不太舒服。” 

“嗯，我会注意休息的。” 

Eduardo关掉手机，驱车回家。他开始回想昨天和Mark吵架的情形。 

 

 

…… 

“你会同意的。” 

“Mark，你不能强迫所有人接受你的想法。” 

“我练击剑。” 

“你认为我将臣服于武力？” 

“我说的不是——Eduardo，你能不能每次在我说话的时候抓住重点？” 

“你说你是练过击剑的，又希望我听从你的观点，所以我该怎——” 

“我真他妈不明白你这些被害妄想一样的思路是从哪儿来的，还是Saverin家族的人都这样？” 

…… 

 

 

其实原因是什么早已不再重要，到最后两个人都筋疲力尽还要去触碰彼此的底线。Mark在除了Facebook领域之外对此才艺卓绝甚至更胜一筹，他的性格显然早先形成于他的天赋，那些尖锐的东西对于任何弱势都有见缝插针的本领。Eduardo没有斯德哥尔摩综合症，他对伤害会有本能的、正常的愤怒和反抗。他觉得自己也许是对当年的诉讼心结太深，于是变得更加像个受虐狂一忍再忍。到今天为止，他才知道这些根本不是解决方法。 

那是他最爱的人啊。 

Eduardo以为每天只要回到他们一起挑选过所有房具的家就会远离尔虞我诈，Mark却在时不时提醒自己危机四伏；他以为时间长了在交换意见时Mark至少会听他说完，可打断还是不计其数；他在半夜起床用冷水洗睡不着的、发肿的眼睛，Mark仍在敲打键盘的声音却和那时在柯克兰给他的安心完全不同。他的神经总在要命的紧绷，又同时强迫自己稳定下来。 

三年之痛未免太痛了一点。 

他自认他和丈夫都不是对事物态度有失偏颇的人，只是当时的情绪、语气、表达方式都严重影响到各自的“可控范围”。Eduardo不是控制狂，但他会有他的坚持和想法。当这些东西不被尊重时，他一定会站出来保护它们，无论对面是谁。 

而现在是Mark。 

Eduardo握着方向盘的手因为出汗微微打滑。他放慢车速，驶向黄色油漆划定的停车区域。 

 

 

门口多了一双鞋。这个时间点Mark应该在公司工作，Eduardo解开西装外套时皱起眉。 

“Mark？” 

没人应声，石英钟表红色的秒针在客厅发出轻微响动。他换掉拖鞋，踏上地毯迟疑地走进卧室。卷毛背对他习惯性蜷着躺在床上，那件经典的GAP卫衣套着他的身子，像只受伤的松鼠。Eduardo在心底叹了口气，他探过身子去小心地触碰丈夫的额头，另一只手试图将他转过来。 

“Mark，你不舒服吗？” 

“你昨晚没回来。” 

每一个音节都如飞刀一般快速精准，这让暴君平和的叙述听起来就像质问。“你的头有一点烫，我去取温度计。”Eduardo看着他迅速暗沉下去的眼睛直起身子，手腕却被丈夫突然抓紧。Mark瞳孔周围泛着血丝，眉骨在脸上有下压的阴影，鼻子里传出不规则的呼吸，嘴唇抿得发紫。“你去哪儿了？” 

“……你上午没去公司吗？” 

“回答我。” 

Eduardo迎着暴君自下而上逼视的目光冷静地开口：“随便什么地方。” 

“为什么不接电话？” 

“因为Eduardo这个人在生气，需要我讲得更详细点吗？” 

“我承认在吵架的时候扯上血缘是我不对，但你不能让我找不到你。” 

Eduardo苦笑一声：“你甚至都不肯叫我的名字。” 

“Wardo。” 

Mark拉着他的手腕坐起来，借着力缩短了两人的距离。 

“你今天吃饭了吗？”总归是在一起生活的，在这种事情上Eduardo基本都会在第一时间照顾到硅谷暴君。

“早上开例会的时候整理了下个季度的计划，目前公司压力很大。”Mark看着Eduardo在身边坐下，下唇边缘处的那道纹路变得模糊。“你知道尤其是Chris走之后，公关的部分虽然有得力员工，但我还是——” 

“Mark。”Eduardo用指腹摩挲他分明的骨节，柔柔地叹了口气。“我关心的是你的身体，今天你有没有吃饭。” 

“公司压力大，意味着我的压力更大。我早上开完会又和所有部门总管开了个会，心里觉得烦就回来了。然后就在等你，Wardo。” 

“所以你没有吃饭。”Eduardo盯着丈夫冒出的胡渣和挑起白皮的嘴唇，牵起Mark的手吻了吻：“我先去洗澡，然后去做饭，好吗？” 

 

 

Eduardo打开花洒，温水淋上他象牙色的胸膛。他转过身子闭上眼，把脸埋进手掌。“我这是怎么了？”他喃喃地自言自语，一时间他竟然想来根烟——而且最好是从Sean那儿来的。Eduardo对自己冷不丁的想法已经见怪不怪，他把洗发露揉进发间，蒸腾起的白雾吹息在腹部。走了一会儿神他才发觉自己胯间还有些污渍，干干的粘在皮肤上。于是沐浴露很快挤进手心，他镇定地想：我在正常地清洁自己。然后他很快把泡沫厚厚地涂满了全身，像在彻底清理充满油垢的抽油烟机一样。 

 

 

一阵冷气吹在身上，暴君只穿着丁字裤打开浴室的门赤脚走进来，眼神低迷中透出漠然。“Mark？”Eduardo唤他的丈夫，嗓音糯软，洁白肌肤上柠檬味的泡沫还没冲干净，暖黄的灯光衬得眉眼润泽又沉静。Mark眯着眼，喉咙有些发干，精瘦石膏般的上身僵硬，脖颈处有筋条绷起。他没有表情地向前接近流淌的水柱，Eduardo的后背不由自主贴上了墙壁冰冷的白色瓷砖。 

“我现在需要你。” 

 

 

暴君伸手关掉花洒，意味再明显不过地把Eduardo的手牵引到自己削瘦的腰间。他脸颊靠近下巴的地方凹陷下去，卷毛头发沾了些水渍，深邃的眼窝抬起，目光略带凶野地注视着自己的同性丈夫。Eduardo顺从地把自己湿热的胸口靠上丈夫发凉干燥的身体，锁骨上传来Mark呼吸的气旋，他柔若无骨的手指流连按摩过敏感的腹部向下褪开内裤，手握上丈夫半软的阴茎开始上下套弄帮助手淫。Mark脸有些木，没有举动，好像还在想上午公司的事。Eduardo凑过来缠绵地吻他的耳背、脸颊、鼻翼，潮湿的水汽连同柠檬暖和的香味扑在他脸上，他才开始回应他的丈夫，舌头带着狠劲侵略进Eduardo沁甜的唇瓣。身下的棍子很快硬挺起来，他没做任何前戏就直接草草捅进了Eduardo的后穴，他的丈夫痛得两眼发黑，靠着墙才勉强撑住身体，手攀着他的肩膀试图把他往外推，张着嘴半天说不出一句话。“M……Mark……”Eduardo的哭腔在抖，好像被人死死扼住了咽喉，“你这样我非常……疼。”

“那就忍忍，反正不是第一次。”暴君语气没有起伏，偏过头衔住Eduardo的嘴唇，当作安抚般同他交换湿吻。Eduardo忍着火辣辣的刺痛打开身体试着跟上节奏，后背冒出的冷汗让皮肤激起鸡皮疙瘩。Mark扶住他的脖颈闭着眼用力，另一只手掌环垫在他优美的腰窝，速度没有丝毫减缓。Eduardo指腹爱怜地贴着脊椎托起暴君的后脑勺，他脸色有些苍白，柔软湿润的脸颊轻轻蹭着Mark冷硬的面部轮廓。这方法通常都有效，以前Mark情绪失控、容易骂人的时候，Eduardo就这样让他镇定下来。刹那间Sean的话忽然在他耳膜里放大，他闭上眼睛，摸索着用呼吸寻找丈夫发烫喘息的嘴唇。

Mark紧绷到掐着他脖子的手几乎立刻就放松下来，鼻息沉重地把舌头搅进他温柔的唇齿间隙。

你呀。Eduardo在心里无限眷恋地默念丈夫的名字，任由他粗糙的胡渣刮在自己柔嫩的肌肤。他的身体通常很温暖，肠道也是恰到好处的、不高不低的甘甜的体温。Mark贪婪地吮吸他、操弄他，把他内壁的褶皱一次次撑满到无法再扩张，Wardo从不拒绝他。

“Wardo。”

“……嗯？”Eduardo失神地回应他。

“你背上那些红痕是怎么回事？”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

好了。Eduardo想，现在“恐惧”是真的来了。他的身体里埋着Mark火烫的阴茎，整个人湿滑得像条光溜的、甩上砧板的鱼。他没有回答，这让暴君非常不满地顶撞了他一下，Eduardo吃痛地呻吟。 

浴室里的温度很快和水汽一起降了下去，只有灯暖在顶部散开些微不可查的热量。Mark猛得伏起上身离开Eduardo的胸膛几乎带起一阵风，冷冷地吹在他发凉的皮肤上。 

“……我们能现在不说这个吗，Mark？” 

鹿眼里晕着情欲涨起的棕色糖浆，又渗出破碎而悲哀的清明。“……只是现在。”他的声音低哑但仍旧柔和，手心近乎乞求地贴蹭丈夫的手臂，睫毛颤着顺从地低垂下去。 

“我来告诉你不能。” 

Mark掐住Eduardo的肩膀砰的一声重重按在墙上，矮了一点的个头丝毫不影响他外泄情绪中的愤怒和随之而来沉重冰冷的神色。“你知不知道一旦这样的丑闻被爆出会带给Facebook多大的负面影响？” 

体温一滴滴飞速消解进身后没有生命的瓷砖里，Eduardo犹如被雷电轰然击中般脸色煞白。他咬着牙，发红的眼睛直直看进Mark眼里去，仿佛灵魂被硬生生驱赶割离出肉体，剩下绝望空洞的死寂。他的身体开始抑制不住地抖，并不像深呼吸，而是像薄薄的皮肤下五脏六腑都翻滚在一片惊涛骇浪里，是那种控制到极限的、重重的战栗，光芒黯淡的瞳孔泛出浅淡的水光，Eduardo说：“从我身体里出去。”他的呼吸非常颠簸，推开Mark的手凉得异常，声音却了无生气，静得就像从渺远的真空中传来。 

Mark眼里并不熟知的惊讶只是一闪而过，他望着丈夫眼角的细纹，一想到不知哪个人曾侵略这些只能自己独占的地方就恨得要命。 

“如果我说不呢？” 

Eduardo脱口而出：“那就永远别见我。” 

硅谷暴君瞪着眼睛。但这情绪化的行为只是几秒钟的事，他抽离温顺的肠道时表情就像在看着和自己毫无关联的、开塞的抽水马桶。 

 

 

这个觉依然没有睡好。 

Eduardo在客房里头昏脑涨地坐起来已经接近晚上八点。他摸索着打开手机，想起排布的日程里那条需要商谈的合同订在半个小时以后的饭店包厢。卧室的门被打开，他忍着头部阵阵的钝痛拉开床头柜翻找止痛药，白色的药片很快吞进嘴里。床是空的，之前Mark压过的褶皱早已冰凉。看来他走了有一会了。Eduardo在客厅慢慢地喝速溶咖啡，杯子是当时他们一起在陶吧做的，成品出来之后赠予了对方。新婚的人脑子里总有些稀奇古怪的东西，他摩挲着杯身，细长的食指无意识分进杯把。谁知下一刻杯把突然断裂，杯子没碎，滚在地毯上倒出一滩污渍。套好的杯把在他手指上留着，像个奇怪的指环。

啊。Eduardo在心里不大不小地叫了一声，像是从别人口中知悉一支只是有所耳闻但并不感兴趣的股票——实际上，从语气来讲更接近于“嗯”。三年，他和他的丈夫步入每一对相爱情侣都渴望的婚姻殿堂已经三年的时间。因得原生家庭的教育，Eduardo认为结婚就是爱的纵深、延续，他爱Mark，Mark爱他，而且他想和他结婚，那么就结婚。非常简单，至于他们之间发生过什么可以慢慢解决，这个婚结得理所当然、合情合理。天底下没那么多狗血好洒，关于他们和好如初的故事远没有外界宣扬的那么离奇。结婚当天两个人反而被应酬缠得分不开身，也许是因为他们潜意识里都有一点回避这个场景——Mark向来不太会处理需要深厚感情流露的时刻，他知道。两个人互相看着对方被灌得神志不清的样子露出怅然的微笑，他记得Mark当时手掌有一点冰凉地搂着他的腰，气息像柔和的干冰混着和自己身上一样重的酒精味不轻不重地吹在他额头，然后他就沉沉地睡过去了。

现在连童话书合上之后香甜的睡眠于他都变得弥足珍贵。

Eduardo把杯子扔进垃圾桶，打电话吩咐助理将地毯送去干洗店，顺便把合同资料传真过来。

 

 

1848年，马歇尔在萨特的锯木场旁的河边发现黄金；

1849年，掏金者开始涌入加州，开始了掏金时代；

1962年，加州超越纽约州成为美国人口最多的州。

每天都有无数人怀着满腔的热血穿梭在加利福尼亚，西装革履、光鲜亮丽。Eduardo在走出饭店大厅时不经意看到门口一面竖着的椭圆形镜子里的自己，他的皮囊没有他的精神老得快，尽力掩饰的疲态在绅洁的面容里一丝不苟。夜晚亮起的路灯整齐地安插在大街旁边，俯视着川流不息的芸芸众生。天完全黑下去，城市仿佛翻转的幕台上演起和白昼相生而截然的喧哗与骚动。这繁华宛如巨大而透明的玻璃罩将个体与群体隔离，连同满当的空虚降下树木年轮般深色的落寞。

他坐进车里，给丈夫打了个电话。

接通的时候那边很安静，他意识到电话已经连线却突然不知道说什么。张口结舌了几秒后他说：“Amy告诉我两天后的公司办的年会邀请名单有你，来么？”

“我不知道什么时候你开始代劳秘书内务了。”丈夫geek的声音像往常那样快速又流利地传进他的耳朵。

“她说有利于Facebook的新闻影响力。”Eduardo不知道自己为什么要解释，“我的意思是，如果你那边太忙就不用过来了。”

“哦。”电话那边发出一个音节，“我查查日程吧。”

“Mark……”Eduardo心知丈夫在找什么理由回绝他，握紧的手指被戒指硌得有一点疼。“那天也是我们结婚三周年纪念日。”

罕见的沉默在空气里蔓延，他听见自己的心脏在慢慢地、慢慢地跳动，呼吸静到无声。

硅谷暴君这次放缓了语气。“你在哪儿？”

“刚下班。”Eduardo的手指缠上安全带黑色的扣环，轻轻松了口气。“我现在过去好吗？你肯定没吃东西——还有Felix，我给你带上次你说喜欢吃的干烧虾怎么样？”

“好。”丈夫的话语都极短，好像反衬出他言多的心虚似的。

“那……一会儿见。”Eduardo握着手机，迟疑地留着线。

“嘀”。Mark把电话挂了，听筒里传来忙音。

 

 

****神说：“那人已经与我们相似，能知道善恶。现在恐怕他伸手又摘生命树的果子吃，就永远活着。”神便打发他出伊甸园去，耕种他所自出之土。于是把他赶出去了。又在伊甸园的东边安设** ** ****Cherubim** ** ****，和四面转动发火焰的剑，把守生命树的道路。** **

 

 

路上下雨了。加州总是这么容易下雨，Eduardo启动雨刷，副驾驶上的保温盒还热着。他在红灯前的斑马线停了下来，不自觉往发冷的手里呵了口气。这时一旁的车窗突然被敲响，Sean把外套勉强挡在头顶避雨，有几缕卷发贴在额头，看上去没那么狼狈，反倒有一点滑稽。

“我可能遇上了假天气。”Sean抱怨的声音清亮得很，像欢快的水珠溅在车里，凛凛地散着雨水特有的新鲜气味。“见鬼的气象台，说好的今天是晴呢？”

“气象预测和风投一样，运气与实力并存，真假掺半。”Eduardo开大了车里的暖气，眼神淡淡的。“你是怎么认出我的车的？”

“心有灵犀好么？”Sean在后座凑近了暖风口，“别说你的车，就是你的衣服我都能认出来。说起来你那套西装——”

“送你了。”鹿眼男人喉咙一紧截断对方的话语，近乎急切地加上了后面的询问：“你这时候来这边办什么事？”

“朋友请吃饭，说白了还不是做生意要我帮忙。”Sean一反常态有些烦躁，似乎不太愿意谈及。“你呢？难道这么晚还加班，为伟大的美利坚事业做贡献么？”

“下班，给Mark送点吃的。”

 

 

这场暴雨来得猝不及防，势头不减，看来一时半会儿是别想它会停了。Sean叹着气，在路边兜着衣服准备打车回家。这时候他看到了被前头车灯映亮了整张脸的Eduardo，不是所有人都长着一张那样的脸的。他突然有一点后悔昨晚没有开灯，没有看到Eduardo被情欲支配的极致的美。这些只是一瞬的肖想，灯光很快灭在那张脸上，Eduardo变成了车里一团暗灰色的影子，只有皮肤透出些洁白的颜色，晕出模糊的面部轮廓。

他原本想一步步走过去的，不让对方察觉到自己——拜托，Sean也是一个很懂礼节的人好么？他狂傲的性格并不会影响到骨子里的彬贵，这也是他和Mark同为geek的区别，他可以、也喜欢、同时习惯活得很感性和精细。比如对待感情，那一刻他突然不想像个扭捏又克制的娘炮一样以深情守护者的身份走过去了。怕什么？大不了今天一起死。于是他连左右的车都没看就冲到了Eduardo的车旁，那双被浓密睫毛拢着的温柔的鹿眼将原本漫不经心的目光锁在自己身上，闪过很好看的吃惊神色。他趴上去抬手就敲车窗，简直像个可爱的小强盗，他知道Eduardo一定会把窗子降下来的，他就能闻到车里Eduardo用的很清淡的须后水的香味了。

让他失望的是，副驾驶上一大袋食物占据了位置。不过在后座他就能趁这头鹿不注意的时候很好地观察他。Eduardo身上又散发着一副家庭主妇的气息，“气象预测和风投一样”他都不知道自己在说这些正经事的时候多像调情，老实说，谁会和一夜情对象谈这些？Sean神经一跳，果然，话题很快转到了Eduardo这辈子最大的成就——Mark，可不是么？简直和三句半不离吃奶的婴儿无异。婚姻，婚姻，真是个葬送青春、葬送生命力、葬送Eduardo的坟墓。他忿忿的，觉得现在自己脑子转得有点太快，他们只说了没几句话，自己内心所想几近苛刻又蛮横。

 

 

“哇哦。”Sean夸张地笑了一声，“为伟大的Facebook事业做贡献。”

Eduardo听不出他话语里确切的情绪，不知道自己该说什么。红灯切成了绿色，车辆开始行驶。

“你去哪儿？如果顺路，我送你一程。”

那么这就有点像逐客令了。Sean挑了一下眉，那种熟悉的表情在他脸上又出现了：“我和你一起去。股东碰面，我看你买那么多Mark一个人也吃不完吧？”

“Sean。”Eduardo如他所料眼里闪过无助和立刻盖上来的镇定，也如他所料这镇定并没有起到作用。“你想干什么？”

“没想干什么。”Sean在后视镜里露出微笑，“看看老朋友，有什么问题？”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

他的话里有一点不容置疑的味道，Eduardo觉得自己好像又在不由自主被牵着鼻子走。只是上一次是甜蜜而畅快的，抛开隐晦的一夜情不谈，那更像是某种情趣——这次的感受却不同，Sean在引着他，并非小打小闹的玩味和戏弄，让他非常疑惑。也许这种情绪一直在困扰着他，从那个塞进他嘴唇的、鲜红欲滴的樱桃开始；抑或那个原本可以撒手不管、让他潇洒离开却抓紧他手腕，脱口而出的“对不起”开始；又或者更早一点，从他在酒吧分开人群眼唇含笑地走向他，向他打出的那声时隔多年的“嗨”开始。Sean不是一个喜欢纠缠不清的人，他的性格、行事风格中可以包罗万象甚至翻陈出新，就是不会沾上“拖泥带水”四个字。他叠起手掌放在膝头，一副掌控大局的样子将后背靠上座椅，好像在对他下命令：开车，去我要去的地方。并且，同时“带上”Eduardo。鹿眼里闪过幽暗湖底般的色泽，Eduardo微微翘起鼻尖，抿紧嘴唇收回了在后视镜里盯着Sean的视线。

一路无话。

他开得比平时快了一点，轮胎还是稳稳地停在了公司门口。雨势稍减但仍可以在片刻打湿大片挡风玻璃，Eduardo下车，打开后备厢取出雨伞。

Sean先他一步替他撑开伞面。气息极近而沉重地环在他唇周，同样发凉干燥的手指毫不避讳地在伞柄末端抚贴上Eduardo的手。“我来。”他低沉地开口，将伞压低了些移向Eduardo那边。脸庞后仰避开的男人很快把手抽出来，打开另一边的车门拿出包裹着食物的塑料袋。空气中若有似无地绷起几缕游魂般的氛围，他说不出，也许是刚才在车里暖气开得有些闷热。

“Sean。”

Eduardo停下动作，身后的人影与其说撞，不如说靠上他的肩膀更合适。这下Sean的气息又颤栗地扑在他脖颈了，他咬了一下牙，不由自主压低了声音。

“你不会说的，”他的眼睛猛地回头对上Sean的，深棕在夜晚并不明晰的光线里看上去漆黑得晶莹。“对吧？”

“说什么？”

Sean又笑起来，邪气的，迷离的，仿佛万众瞩目又无法接近的巨星低头嗅闻妖冶的玫瑰。

胸口起伏了一下，Eduardo直起脊背不轻不重地关上车门——很好，这说明他一点也不慌张——快步走进Facebook的公司大门。

 

 

Mark摘下耳机，手指相扣伸直臂膀，同时用力挺直了上身——肩关节附近发出一连串骨头吱嘎作响的声音。他深深吸了口气，那双一直滚动着代码的眼睛看向窗外暗下去的天色。下雨了。他听到雨水坠打在重物上的清脆的声音，多年前他和Wardo第一次非常厉害的吵架也在这样一场丝毫不肯收敛的大雨里。他没忘，即使过了有些时日，那一晚他也记忆犹新。也许那是他第一次意识到，原来他和Wardo也会吵架。

原来他们也会吵架。

Eduardo在他并不长久的学生时代是他心里的一片净土。他原以为Wardo带给他红牛的牌子可以变，他也不会沾染一点尘世的俗气。现在看来，Wardo和他都没能免俗，他们缔结婚约，亲密到连避孕套都不分彼此之后也会吵架。而且因为愈加深刻的了解，吵架的内容也越来越逼近彼此的底线——到底是做过夫妻的，没有谁能比他们更擅长、更迅速刺伤彼此。

有时候写代码累得眼花的时候，Mark会问自己，这真的是自己想要的生活么？

他只手建立起庞大的网络帝国，创造出一个几乎是神的造物。为了这个造物，他牺牲过自己，甚至牺牲过挚爱。他在做这些事的时候没有多想过，他甚至没有多想的余地——只有清除所有障碍，才能确保事件正常运行。且不算他自己，那些为Facebook呕心沥血写代码的、不为人知的程序员们，又有谁能为他们负责青春、娱乐、薪酬呢？只有他自己。金门桥下的水冷得彻骨，他为了自己帝国的疆域，抗下了所有孤注一掷的筹码。

那么，现在呢？

如今的Mark回想起来，就像临床工作十年的医生回想自己初入手术台时的心情。那时候的自己就像自信满满的初学者，对一切疾病大刀阔斧——“这个有病，切开看看”、“这个有问题，切了算了”——假若这些问题放到现在，他说不定真的下不去手。这不意味着他变得软弱和迟钝，恰恰相反，他更加熟稔，更加游刃有余，所以他知道这么做了之后会出现哪些并发症，又需要哪些手段去抢救。他变得会考虑后果，不再单一地、带着一股毛头小子的冲劲蛮牛一样一头向前栽。

而这些，都是Wardo慢慢教他的。

在广告这件事上的分歧以及后来Facebook终究还是拉来了广告商的时间里，Mark想了很多。也许是他错了，他的想法太过绝对，认为广告会让Facebook变成廉价的商品，但实际上有了广告之后Facebook依然很酷——原因就在于，他眼中的Facebook和大众眼中的Facebook是不同的。比较惨的是，Facebook可以不需要广告，但是不可能不需要客户——而这也是Eduardo在那时拉广告的原因，在他眼里广告和客户都是相同的东西，即推动Facebook这艘巨轮前进的柴油，早晚都会发生的事。Mark创造了Facebook，却不能理解到所有人对它的想法，这个惨烈的代价让他牢牢记住了教训，也让他真正意识到社交、沟通的必要性——即使只是为了更全面地考虑后果本身。

他的丈夫从没跟他谈过这个。Eduardo从来没有好为人师的习惯，更何况加州雨夜本就不是什么愉快的回忆，他有时会在睡梦中回到那个夜晚，仔仔细细地看Wardo发红的、充满痛苦的眼睛和表情。然而每一次，他看得越清晰，庭审时的愤怒就越真切——你既然爱我，你为什么违抗我，为什么不能和站我在一起，无条件地支持我。他知道，他早就知道Wardo爱他，你以为SAT考试只会测评智商吗？可如果他只是一个穷小子，或者只是哈佛毕业一个普通的每个月拿固定工资、把自己身上的肥膘养得日益壮硕的上班族，他哪里有资格接受和回馈这份爱？他的Wardo，他怎么能？他怎么能让Facebook变成一个和男女约炮网站一样丑陋无趣的赚钱机器，让Wardo穿用这种钱买来的Prada？

他不能。记得吗？Wardo是他心里的一片净土。最干净的，不容他人玷污的，没有之一。他甚至可以在心里忍痛抹杀它，但他决不能一无所有地爱Wardo。有些东西你可以不要，但是你不能弄脏它。

而今天他在Eduardo身上看到了情事过后的红痕。

 

 

舆论导向搅得他心烦意乱，连续熬夜加上那晚大吵的一架几乎耗尽他的元神，浴室里的水汽一阵阵晕花他的眼睛——这是Eduardo，他已婚快三年整的丈夫，他熟悉他身体的每一处构造，他也领略过那是一种怎样过目不忘的甘美；圣泉总是因为他才会动情和喷涌。他当时在亲吻Wardo湿润的脖颈，以为自己看到的是搓澡留下的印子，但习惯很快否定了这个想法：Wardo很少把自己搓成这样，有些甚至颜色发深。作为红绿色盲，Mark看到的画面远非常人所想象，一阵锥心的刺痛猛地戳进他的身体。

他在那一刻甚至无法用理智分辨事件的始末，感情作为主导让他像击剑一样干脆利落地捅进了他的丈夫——Eduardo如他所愿痛得冷汗涔涔，Mark视线探察过每一处目之所及的区域——粉白细腻的皮肤，曲线优美的腰际，流利柔顺的肩线，迷人致命的脖颈，玫瑰娇嫩花苞颜色的、微张的唇瓣，以及那双焦糖般甜蜜诱人的鹿眼——他为这些甘愿交付自己最纯粹的爱。

那么事到如今，这还是他想要的生活吗？

Eduardo凑过来猫一样用脸颊软软地蹭他的颧骨，他的身体和精神突然间就全体静默下来。如果真的有肌肉记忆这回事，他的肉体已经记住了Wardo的，独一无二的体温、触感、气味，仿佛一剂镇痛药让他达到稳定的状态。直到这一刻，他才慢慢找回一点活在现实世界的感觉。“Wardo。”他叫他，劫后余生一样，含着隐隐的、压抑而腥涩的痛苦，沙哑地问出声。

“你背上……那些红痕，是怎么回事。”

Mark胸口一紧，思绪被扯回来。他推开窗子，让下雨时闻起来崭新的空气透进屋子。

前一刻钟他的丈夫打来电话说会过来，但他现在等待的心情却和那时在柯克兰听到“I’m here for you”的心情不大相同。他说不上，可能是婚姻的缘故，他们靠得太近，以至于对当初笨拙的浪漫感到生疏。是的，浪漫，不觉得吗？也许是南美人的天赋，Eduardo用那副柔糯的嗓子很认真地跟他说些什么表白心迹的话的时候他都觉得很浪漫，像人鱼用异国语言吟唱的后现代诗歌，无法简单定义的、深刻又纵情的美。

开门的声音打断了他的回忆。

“Mark。”

他转过身就看到Eduardo对他露出好看的笑容，宛如一处暖融融的岛屿驱散他不良的情绪。随即他的丈夫身后闪出一个人影，同样的卷毛，不同的面容，相似的灰蓝色眼珠掸着轻佻又高傲的笑意，上前与他从容不迫地对视。

 

 

是Sean。

这位Facebook编外却举足轻重的股东伸出手拍了拍他的肩，看着他吻Eduardo。“你什么时候来加州的？”Mark只是将眉毛一挑算打招呼，有些心不在焉。

“这两天而已。”Sean自顾自坐进沙发，“晚上和朋友吃饭，出来赶上大雨，正好碰到Edu。来得早不如来得巧，想着干脆一起过来看看硅谷的老朋友。”这声音还是和当年没变，透出十足的定力。

“我去叮一下，”Eduardo提起塑料袋，手掌贴近饭盒。“都有些凉了。Felix呢？怎么只有你一个人？”

“我让他先回家了。”Mark点点头，坐进Sean面前的办公椅。“楼上还有些员工在做数据处理，常常加班到凌晨。”

“剥削。”Sean残忍地指出，“你的员工长期加班不但容易衰老，还会因为没钱和缺乏夜生活导致抑郁。”

“很好，想考虑富士康？”

“我还不如考虑《新共和》。”

“其实Dustin走后我就没什么人能聊这些了。”

“看来哈佛四人帮走了两个对你打击挺大呀。”Sean一针见血，语气却不怎么带善，就像他平时让人琢磨不清的冷笑一样。“我以为暴君刀枪不入呢。”

“有时候，也‘入’点。”

Eduardo看了一眼势要咄咄逼人的Sean，将饭盒推进微波炉。

“媒体是喜欢抓住这种东西不放，”Mark倒像没听出什么似的翘起二郎腿，声调平淡。“Facebook的CEO又不是他们。”

“‘乖戾’这种词还是比较适合Sean，Mark性格没有那么外放。”Eduardo扬起下巴，总算舒展了一个有些局促的微笑。

“……简直听不出是夸我还是损我。”Sean“啧”了一声，脸色比进门时和缓了些。

“你这次来，待多久？”

听到电脑前Mark的询问，Sean漫不经心地看向走过来的Eduardo。

 

 

他知道Sean在看他。

消瘦的手腕在身侧一凛，Eduardo近乎本能地垂下眼帘，脊背僵硬得就像水泥砌过的台柱。他说不清是什么情绪瞬间笼罩、席卷，或者说攻击了他，让他在那一刻终于体会到什么是六神无主。

窗外的雨还在下。Mark办公室经久不散的红牛味悄无声息地压迫他的神经，让他想要飞速逃离当下的场景。于是他知道了，摄住他的情绪是“恐慌”。

“没打算。和你这结婚的人不能比，当然是去找些乐子了。”

Sean的语气不是很悦耳，但是非常慵懒，属于调情和搞事均可的引诱。

键盘敲响的声音仍在继续，Eduardo觉得自己这辈子没用这么镇定的语气说过话。“别又惹你那旧摊子。”他看了戴着耳机的丈夫一眼，“你知道的，Mark比较反感这个。”

“那我就算惹了，最多不告诉他就好。”Sean耸耸肩。

“所以我当时劝过Mark很多次，你不仅喜欢迟到，还不值得信任。”

微波炉发出“叮”的一声清响，Sean手指玩味地摩挲着嘴唇，斜斜嘴角盯着Eduardo转过身的背影。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

食物在办公室散出温软的香气，Eduardo小心地打开饭盒，轻白的热气就腾在Mark面前。土豆咖喱、蛋玉晶、虾，作为晚餐既不过分丰盛也不缺少营养，酸的活泼，甜的柔和，咸中微辣的顽皮都轻轻触动他的嗅觉。

这一段怪异的沉默间Mark试着思索其中的冲突，最后不由得放弃在Eduardo身上。

“哇。”Sean收起懒洋洋的姿态，不由得赞叹一句。“闻着就想吃。”

考虑到Felix，Eduardo买了两份。他折下磨好一双筷子递给丈夫，取出一把小而精致的剪刀。

“你干什么？”

在一边自己磨筷子的Sean抬头看到他的动作，不禁有些好奇。

“剪掉虾头。”Eduardo语气平淡铺开塑料袋，并未看向他，低垂的眉眼温顺又爱怜。“容易划伤Mark的胃。”

 

 

"创业就像嚼玻璃，慢慢你会喜欢上自己血的味道。"

这句话Sean不知道对多少人说过，他挑着眉用那种把对方当兄弟的眼神看进对方心里去，嘴里再滑出这么一句，用非常俗的形容就是“来劲”，不那么俗的就是“专业”，换他自己说，就是“用智商换最想要的”。

因为这时候就没有智商了。

他七岁时同父亲学习编程，十六岁作为黑客被FBI拘捕——那还是一节世界文明史课，他其实蛮喜欢历史的。入侵到国家军事数据库是他之前虽然没有想到但是并不感到惊讶的事——怎么，你学做甜点的时候会对自己哪一天做出Souffle感到不可思议么？当你投入、熔进一个自己热爱的，无论是锅炉还是火坑，你就可以掌控世界——抛掉作态、抛掉畏惧、抛掉理智、抛掉一切一切阻挡你自身的，只剩一堆随时可供燃烧的材料，“天才”就是这么来的。熬夜让他经常脸色苍白，那时候他还非常年轻，只要一个代码就能点亮他整个人——所以他在性趣上偏爱未成年，那些鲜嫩的、尚未开苞的身体，让他在恍惚中有接阳的错觉。可笑吗？这件事他谁都没说过，Sean Park不怕死，却怕老怕得要死。他每天对着镜子把自己抹得人模狗样才肯让别人见他，近乎迷信地用别人最好的身躯续着命。和Mark一样，他对自己认为重要的东西也献了祭，无非是一穷二白的青春和彼时过剩的精力，一个心比天高又命比纸薄的年纪。可不会再有，也没机会重来。

至于吸冰溜粉是他做成Napster后一段时间才染上的。

因为他发现他无法真正爱上自己血的味道。他怕老，他做不到一辈子用这种狂热加速衰老。

 

 

但Eduardo对他来说不一样。

他可以……可以活得再用力，也再勇敢一些。

谁说浪子不会爱上人的？哼，他才不会这么早承认，他在初见的会面上，就把那双鹿眼放进心里了。Mark代表的Facebook是他意图即刻扩展为臣的王土，旁边隔着一个女孩的Eduardo是另一座辄待征服的山峰。

 

 

蛋玉晶入口即化，白里透着黄澄澄的绵亮，Mark慢慢夹起一块，颤巍巍的，冒着些微的热气。他的手未颤分毫，嘴唇透着平常的红润，抬起眼睛看向Eduardo。

“尝尝。”他说。

“好吃吗？”Eduardo脸上有温和清浅的笑意，随口问了一句，低头吃下筷头的豆腐。

“还吃吗？”Mark又夹起一块。

“……嗯。”

“单身狗也是动物。”Sean敲了敲饭盒，“拜托你们保护一下我。”

Mark不以为意，Eduardo却起了身子。像头饮水的鹿抬起脖颈，优雅得几乎看不出心底清凌凌的不安。

雨声渐小，水滴淅淅沥沥地从窗户玻璃上流坠下来。他在那一刻感到极度的疲倦和莫名的厌烦，不是对Sean，也不是对Mark，可就是好像看什么都不顺眼。他只想好好睡一觉，一个人，在他受不了这疲惫和厌烦以至不堪一击之前，让他的身心都准备一下和世界隔绝。

“太晚了，Sean。”他听见自己的声音，冷静地稳住混沌的思维，凝视丈夫的眼神恍惚了一下。“我送你回去。”

 

 

Eduardo对Sean没有敌意，他只是不喜欢他。

当年他们还在哈佛的时候，Mark的直觉是这么告诉他的。Wardo不是那种会随便把情绪迁置于人的人，就在他尖锐地质问他冻结账户的时候，他的第一句也是“我需要你的注意”而非劈头盖脸的指责——他不是，也不会将自己在那时出局的原因泄愤似的推到Sean或任何其他人身上。那时候他们谈过不止一次（现在想想，基本上就是Eduardo一直说，Mark手和心都在键盘上，只用音节回复他），Eduardo指出的问题都非常客观，所有问题、所有论点最后都指向一句话：Sean不是一个好的合作伙伴，不要让他参与Facebook；而Mark则在用行动说：嗯，你说得很有道理，我还是用Sean。

因为当时Facebook需要的不是平台，而是跳板。他借的只是一点力，又不是把Facebook全部交给Sean。忙着扩张领地的Mark自然不把这些放在心上，专注让他无所顾忌，也伤害了Wardo。

是这样。所以在新婚前后的两个月，他都没有提过这个人。Dustin警告过他，不会说话就闭嘴保持沉默。他不明白Wardo为什么在这件事上反对情绪这么强烈，只知道Wardo在涉及关于Sean的话题上多半会不高兴，那么他就只字不提。

而今天似乎有些意外，回想起以前一提Sean就要让Eduardo几乎炸毛的情景，Mark看着丈夫与往常一样柔和的脸，Eduardo竟然对Sean主动提出客气又周到的护送，他自然知晓Eduardo是通情达理的人，只是这反差真让他一时反应不过来。 Wardo什么时候从当年的事开窍了，他们什么时候如此……冰释前嫌了？ 

“Mark，”Eduardo拿起外套，“我先走了。要我回来接你吗？”

他神使鬼差地摇了摇头。假使他那时明白自己做出了什么选择，他一定会把头改为上下摆动的。

 

 

“我真不知道你一直在紧张什么。”

副驾驶上的Sean看着Eduardo发动车，那只扭动钥匙的手一贯的透出被精心养护过的莹润的白。他打起方向盘，将车头掉转驶上公路。

巴西青年少见的面无表情，脸庞呈现出一种封闭的情绪。雨刷擦掉水珠，却冷进了Eduardo心里。

车前灯照亮一小段路，仿佛世界里唯一的光源，偶尔有车辆超过他们。

“他从来……从来都不肯。”他好像自言自语那样，声音很轻，眼角美丽的细纹在缓慢闭眼时融进睫毛盖下的阴影里。“……算了。”

一阵沉默。

“Eduardo，”Sean把手臂抱在胸前，“停车。你开不了。”

“闭嘴，Sean。”这头小鹿第一次在他面前露出被什么东西刺激起棱角的神情，“我开不开得了用不着你来判断。”

“疲劳驾驶是要出事的，”Sean皱起眉，“你不知道你的脸色现在白得都他妈像鬼吗？你不怕死我还怕死，停下换我开。”

“你怕死。”Eduardo奇怪地微笑了一下，将油门踩得陷下，汽车尾部灼烫地爆发出轰鸣，所有车座腾地重重颠了起来。“为什么？”

“没活够。”Sean开始有些紧张地注视他和前后的路况，呼吸不畅地抓住安全带。“我还没把到你，人生一点也不圆满。”

“我不信你怕死。”车速明显加快，Eduardo抓牢方向盘的手冰凉彻骨。“你只是怕没有能力用自己的方式结束。”

“那不是差不多吗？”Sean猛地深吸一口气，窗外摇晃的景物风驰电掣地在他余光里拉出残影，心跳快得几乎要溅出滚烫的血液。“我现在活不活全看老天高不高兴。”

“所以问题就在于，”Eduardo一脚踩下刹车，腹部肌肉由于用力在刹那间迅速收紧。“你想不想死。”

尖利刺耳的摩擦声从轮胎底部响彻Sean的听觉，如果不是安全带，他的脑门向前差点撞上挡风玻璃。

“妈的，你疯了！”Sean瞪着眼睛一把抓起Eduardo的手腕，在握紧的手掌里冷得他心惊。“为了谁？你这么做值得吗？”

“有什么意思呢？”鹿眼男人的声音还是轻轻的，宛如没有波澜的、深不见底的漆黑的海面。“都没有意思。”

他顺从地任由Sean把他换到了副驾驶，茫然地看着窗外。其实他只是把头靠在那儿，什么都没有看。他累得……累得都懒得活着了。眼神完全放空的Eduardo像具抽线木偶坐在车椅上，易碎的鹿眼失焦般散开，过去一点一点柔和地碾进他的脑子。

“我不知道什么时候你开始代劳秘书内务了。”

“晚安，Mark。”

“新人请交换戒指。”

“Wardo，好久不见。”

“有谁能想到三个月内事情会变得多糟？”

“我打赌你最不想听到的就是人们认为我创造了Facebook。”

“Facebook永远不会崩溃，永远。”

“现在，打开你的电脑。”

“你在祈祷吗，Mark？”

“I’m here for you.”

“I need you.”

他在窗户上写下公式，一个概率计算。

零星的语言、画面，只是在走马观花地播放，他不知道自己该作出什么情绪反应才是正确的。Sean的眉头越皱越紧，但是看上去Eduardo不会为他解答任何问题，他只能用最快的速度到达住宿的酒店。

“你需要休息，听话。”

Sean没想过自己会有孩子，如果有，他大概会用这种语气哄孩子入睡。他的神态看上去还是有些紧张，也没意识到他把Eduardo的手抓得多紧，直到他察觉到出汗。Sean帮忙脱掉了Eduardo的西装外套，慢慢地抽下深蓝条纹的领带，把他推向浴室。整个过程小心得仿佛对待年代久远的薄胎瓷，Sean发誓他没有动过一下情欲的念头。考虑到刚才Eduardo让人担心的体温，他打开了所有灯暖。

“洗个澡。然后好好睡一觉。”

Sean关上门后过了大概二十多分钟听到细小的水花溅落的声音。别忘了，连着两天他也没有休息多久，许是神经一下子放松，坐在松软的床上他竟然不知不觉打了个盹。朦朦胧胧中似醒非醒的时候他眨着眼睛看手表，Eduardo在浴室里已经待了两个多小时。水声仍在持续，他的心底涌上一层隐隐的不安。

“Eduardo？”他敲敲门，靠近试图听清里面的动静。

没有回应。

霎时间以往看过的那些恐怖片空镜在他脑子里连续地飞闪而过，他并不害怕也不相信鬼怪，但是那些极度恐怖来临前的镜头和背景音乐总是让他心里发毛——而滴水的空镜是其中给他心理阴影最大的，别问他第一次看的时候多大年龄，他现在没心思回味这些。

“You ok？”

还是他打盹前听到的水声，他怀疑水流的频率都没变。Sean再次敲了敲门，力道比刚才重了许多：“Eduardo，回答我。”

依旧是寂静。

Sean打开门，一股热浪扑面而来。满室浓白的雾气里Eduardo背朝天花板倒在地上，脸庞底下流淌的水晕出丝丝鲜红。大脑完全空白时，他在一瞬间几乎站立不稳，抖着手去试探鹿眼男人的鼻息。

完了完了，这人没把到先挂了不说Mark也放不过他，人生中唯一渴求过的伴侣就这么从他生命里、在他眼皮子底下消失——

还有气。

Sean像在那一刻才彻底清醒一样把Eduardo用力托抱起来，他以前从没觉得这头鹿这么沉过（说得好像他抱过或背过似的），把怀里的人小心地放到床上铺盖好被子。Eduardo脸色泛红，淋湿的头发贴紧他的额头，也许是赤裸的关系，让他整个人尤其身首相接的部分显得又瘦又小。鼻梁微青冒出一点鼻血，眼睛闭着好像陷入昏迷。脖颈处的动脉在Sean的手指下羸弱地颤动，他发白的嘴唇动了动，Sean没听清。

“什么？”

“……”

卷发男人把耳朵几乎要贴上Eduardo的嘴唇，微热的呼吸轻轻吹着他的皮肤。

“不要去……医院……”

Sean立刻明白他是不想被媒体知晓引起负面议论，但他不由自主握紧了被单下虚弱的手。“你刚才晕倒了，Edu。”灰色中透出深蓝的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。“如果你实在不舒服就哼一声，我马上打电话叫私人医生。”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Eduardo洗得很慢，他一点一点地、没有打断也毫无规则地回忆，仔仔细细的，好像清洗的不止是自己的身体。意识是慢慢模糊的，他先前只是感到胸口发闷，渐渐的那股力量开始扩大范围，勒紧、挤压、抢夺他的呼吸。他以为那只是和以往一样的不良情绪反应，恶心欲呕、眼冒金星的时候他扶着洗手台，在镜子里看到自己和往常一样的脸，茫然地皱了皱眉。大脑好像在步步麻痹般把力气从身体里逐丝抽走，视线一黑的时候他甚至都不知道自己跌倒时是什么姿势。

然后不知道过了多久，可能是两分钟，也可能是半个多小时，他在模糊中感到身体被抱起，轻柔地把他揽进胸膛。这胸膛并不结实，但是体温隔着衣服迅速让他放下心。Eduardo四肢无力，后颈被托着靠上绵软的枕头，眼睛在眼皮下感受到微弱的、映亮毛细血管的红橙色光线。生命好像逐渐如细流的泉水一般淌回他的身体，鼻梁的疼痛让他艰难地吞咽了一下。他刚才应该是失去意识了，手指被抓得非常牢固，有人靠近他，Eduardo两次试图发出声音，但是没有成功。那人靠得更近了，他气若游丝，用自己都几乎听不见的气声说：“不要去医院。”纯粹是因为他不想让更多人看到自己这个样子——狼狈、无用、不堪一击，说不定还丑陋——他拒绝接受这样的自己，更拒绝这样的自己出现在任何人面前，尤其是——

Mark。他的丈夫。

他甚至能想到所有的应对流程，医院、媒体、通告，思绪由于意识恢复慢慢衔接清晰，记忆中丈夫那双钴蓝色的眼睛让他颤抖了一下。“你知不知道一旦这样的丑闻被爆出会带给Facebook多大的负面影响？”他像被一束闪电劈下那样呼吸凝滞，无言的愤怒之后袭来强烈的、令他无能为力的痛苦。

所以这就是婚姻？这就是人们说的，相爱之人所有的亲密关系？

“你刚才晕倒了，Edu。”

Eduardo睁不开眼睛，身体也像断电那样抬不起来。有人在他身边，嗓音低低的，应该是刚才把他抱过来的人。“如果你实在不舒服就哼一声，我马上打电话叫私人医生。”他上齿龈处的黏膜和附近口腔的软肉有一些疼，可能是刚才跌倒时磕着了，头晕的症状并未加强，耳鸣也在逐渐变小。于是他摇了摇头，幅度很小，可是总归费力。

“你的样子看上去一点也不像没事。”

握紧他的手松开了，过了一会儿有湿润的温毛巾轻轻擦敷上他的脸。“鼻梁有一点青，你的鼻血已经快止住了。”他的呼吸慢慢平稳，不再像之前那样困难。“感觉怎么样，哪里难受？”

Eduardo深深吸了一口气，仿佛重新活过来。“No。”他的嘴唇动了一下，发出一声软软的鼻音。“现在醒了？你今天真是……”这声音暂停了一下，发出短促的叹息。“我很担心你。”

“Fool。”他的气声虽然难以连接成句但渐渐不再虚弱，鹿眼轻轻睁开。“你调的温度……太高，我是缺氧。”

“你要不要给Mark回个电话？”

 

 

上帝作证，Sean这时候最不想提的就是他眼前人的正牌丈夫，那位昔日的硅谷暴君。但他知道Eduardo如果没有给矮个子尼禄在这个早该到家的时候及时说明（虽然他的确什么都没做），可能会——他们从Facebook离开时他就敏锐地感到这两人之间和哈佛时期的默契完全不同的隔阂——加重这对已婚人士的嫌隙。他不心疼Mark，但他在乎Eduardo，同时清楚一旦有所争执谁最后受到的伤害更重，这一点自始至终都没有改变过。那头鹿面对爱人终归心慈手软，就连百万会员夜的愤怒都是红了眼的、毫无锋锐的“I’m coming back for everything”，Sean当时就在旁边，华尔街的小王子就算明知自己的软肋到底还是栽在了感情上。

Eduardo瑟缩了一下，侧过身慢慢把自己蜷起来，像蜗牛躲回自己的壳里一样，似乎这样躺着才让他安心。“Would you mind……？”Sean心领神会地帮他从外套里取出手机放在旁边，然后出了门。

 

 

 

Mark在他的丈夫和商业伙伴离开后待了没多久，吃完饭打点一下网站线上运行数据，前后大概两小时就离开了公司。雨小了些许，他就没有拿伞走了出去。深夜，他回到家中开灯，四下无人的房间被照亮，钥匙扔在客厅桌子上。Mark坐上沙发，突然发现似乎哪里不对劲。

地毯。原本锈红的地毯不翼而飞，取而代之底下光洁的赤白橡地板。当初关于地板和瓷砖他和Eduardo还有过小小的吵闹，他偏向于瓷砖，他的丈夫则坚持木地板。“瓷砖一般都比较光滑，万一摔倒，比地板疼多了吧？”Eduardo笑着吻他，“而且我们家族的房子也一直是木地板，Mark。可别把这里弄得像Facebook总部，瓷砖看起来严肃又刻板，这一回你要听我的。”

但其实他选择瓷砖不是因为他的朋友有时吐槽的直男癌晚期审美。木地板，柔和、舒适，是家居的不二选，Mark自己父母家也是地板，之后长时间住过的柯克兰也是。他不喜欢木地板，从来都不喜欢。他不知道有没有人注意过，在木地板上行走或移动的声音很大，比瓷砖要大得多——不论是赤足还是垫纸，也不论他怎么放轻脚步、小心翼翼，那足音还是令他崩溃地扩散出去。他不喜欢……步步的行动就好像被栓上一个铃铛，稍有举止就在四下里响。Mark从小就不喜欢。他的心理学母亲总说他早熟，小小的就动不动板着脸。他只是讨厌那声音，像脆弱的食草动物在猛兽旁边还浑然不觉地把自己暴露出去，简直愚蠢透顶、愚不可及。这种感觉从未消除过，可能也是他像别人说的，有时极富攻击性的原因。Eduardo在他生命里把这种感觉弱化过，曾经弱化到非常低，尤其是他们刚结婚的时候。但是后来他发现并未根除。这个理由他没有告诉过任何人，所以他当时只是犹豫了一下，就说：“好。”提倡安全第一的Eduardo又铺了地毯，阴差阳错地替他解决了这个问题——在地毯上行走的回音非常小，除非穿皮鞋用力跺脚才会发出明显的声音，其他的基本都不会传出响动。那在住宅处折磨他接近三十年的东西终于从他的生活里销声匿迹。

Mark在那一天心情别样的好。仿佛冬季过去重归丛林的虎狼，他连着三天工作效率高得惊人，更不在意晚上Eduardo向他求多少次饶，最后只能哑着嗓子、咬着枕头哭。羔羊的眼泪只会让他愈加兴奋，Eduardo试图说的每一句话都被他撞回去，也把他自己的理智完全击碎。

 

 

今天他踏进客厅就察觉到以往的那种情绪又回来了。他踩着地板，以为自己已经忘记，甚至已经释怀，但其实根本没有。熟悉的足音回荡在他耳朵里，Mark宛如身处地狱一般脊背僵硬。他沉默了几秒钟，拿起手机拨了联系人为Wardo的号码。

暂时无法接通。

可能是因为开车，在路上不方便接。他挂掉电话，随便挑了桌子上水果篮里的水果剥起来。

下午他离开时地毯还在，所以是这一段时间有人把它拿走的。Mark的脑子里总是晃进Eduardo布满红痕的后背，还有破碎欲诉的眼神，让他不由得深深皱眉。心烦意乱中手下的水果被挖掐出的汁水溅上他的脸，他才看清这是一个橙子。于是他起身走向垃圾桶，准备把手里不成样子的水果扔掉。

他在垃圾桶里看到了Eduardo的杯子。准确地说，是一个杯把断掉的、陶泥制作的杯子。Mark记得，这是他们刚结婚去越南旅游时，在一所大学旁边的陶吧学陶艺时做的。店主是一个年轻人，说去他那里为彼此亲手制作纪念品的大学生情侣不算多，快餐文化的熏陶下如今喜欢这种表达方式的人不多了。他在做杯把的时候是按照Eduardo食指的尺寸做的，成品赠予对方。他收到的杯子一直放在办公室，Eduardo没有做杯把，“你应该喜欢简单的。”Eduardo那时这样说。现在这个他做的杯子杯把断裂，连带着杯身的一点陶泥，让垃圾桶作为衬景再适合不过。Mark不知道杯子是摔成这样还是意外事件，他停顿了一下，把手里捏烂的果肉扔了进去。

这时，手机铃声响起。

他抓起两张抽纸擦了擦手，俯下身拿起手机。

Wardo。

接通时他闻到手心里新鲜橙汁的味道。“Mark。”电话那边的Eduardo似乎呼吸不畅，声音也很低，像扯开的棉絮散在空气里。

 

 

“也许你说得对，我从一开始就是Facebook的丑闻。”Eduardo没等丈夫回答就径自说起话，他在真正面对Mark时不像自己想象中那么有方寸。“我出轨了，我承认。”夹杂着间断的、艰涩的喘息，他觉得那种窒息感又紧紧地缠上他了。“离婚吧。”

“信号不好吗？你刚才声音太小，家里的地毯是什么时候取走的？”

他过了三秒才反应过来，原来因为紧张他把自己的脸颊和话筒贴得太紧，加上气声太过模糊，电话那边听不到也正常。手心冒出一层冷汗，Eduardo深深吸气，尽量不让自己的声音听起来颤抖：“下午，我喝咖啡，杯子断了，洒在地毯上，我叫助理拿去洗。”

实际上这句话就算正常说出来也显得很……不正常，他拿捏不准自己需要用什么语气重复刚才自己想说的内容，他的丈夫又说话了：“信号差到断句。现在已经快凌晨了，你们还有多久结束叙旧？”

合着Mark以为他在和Sean寒暄。Eduardo的右眼皮在那一刻突然连着跳了几下，他听见自己说：“不回去了，你早点休息吧。”说完之后他才意识到，刚才自己讲话多像Mark。

暴君似乎加入了惊讶的情绪：“你夜不归宿。”

“是。”这时候Eduardo的心跳已经没那么快了。

“又一次。”他的丈夫重复着刚才的语气，但明显意味不同。

“我已经成年了，Mark。”他揉着眉心，头依然昏沉。

“我是说，我其实——”我其实很想你，虽然很多话也不知道该怎么说出口；我其实可以去接你，如果你现在太累；我其实很害怕、很害怕，我这么做不是一直心安理得的。Eduardo在心里用自己的话补全了它，但丈夫的声音再一次传来：“——我其实并不在意这个。记得明天下班打电话给我。”

这就是婚姻。

他垂下眼睛，一点一点地像蓄积力量那样攥紧了手指。“嗯。拜。”

这一次他没有等Mark收线，直接挂了电话。

婚戒再次硌痛他的手心，因为用力甚至压出一点空隙。Eduardo比结婚时瘦了很多，戒指偶尔只会卡在关节处。他现在记起自己晕倒是在洗完澡后戴上戒指，马上快出去的时候。

真是讽刺。他躺在情人的床上，还在想自己是清白的。

这就是他妈的婚姻。

怎么就会变成这样呢？他问自己，那种抑郁情绪导致的恶心感又上来了。

 

 

Sean在外面待了十分钟。他没有偷听的嗜好，更何况Eduardo的声音本就不大，再加上隔音，楼道里一片寂静，他就是想听也听不见。他隐约听到旁边房间女人的呻吟，室内一定是很大声才会传到外面。不过他现在一点心思都没有，满脑子Eduardo方才柔弱又苍白的样子。他记得自己打开了所有灯暖，却害得Eduardo缺氧昏迷。一丝愧疚袭上心头，他推开门进去，看看他的小鹿有没有处理完。

Eduardo凝视着天花板，看上去结束通话很久了。

“打完了？”他诧异地问。

“嗯。”

“这么快。”Sean在他身边坐下，“我原以为——”

“以为我需要多花一点时间说谎么？”唇角嘲弄地弯起，那双鹿眼里并无笑意。“我的丈夫非常信任我。”

他顿了顿打算说些什么，但是看Eduardo又一副灵魂抽空的样子就住了口。这时隔壁女人令人尴尬的声音传了过来，他没想到这里比楼道听得更清晰。

“大概有五分钟了。”Eduardo的瞳孔慢慢聚焦，仿佛花瓣轻轻拢合。他把视线移向Sean，“你想吗？”

“你不知道你现在身体多虚弱吗？”愣了一下才反应过来的Sean眼里几乎闪烁着愤怒，“这是一份羞辱，不仅对我，也是对你。”

“所以你是说，我现在对你没有吸引力。”

“够了，Eduardo。”

“Sean。”Eduardo用尽全力撑起身子，语气冷静，胸口的被子滑下来露出锁骨和肩头，他抬起下巴迎上Sean的目光，所有的胆怯和犹豫一扫而空，眼神一瞬间透出凌厉的味道。“吻我。”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Sean俯下身靠近Eduardo的时候是缓慢的，宛如蛰伏在丛林中轻捷的金钱豹，手臂撑向两边压下去，仿佛划定了猎物的生存区域，但声音却不带逼迫地、沉着地传进他的耳朵。

“你的表情就像在上刑场，Edu。”

“我不怕你。”

“每一个慷慨赴死的人都这么想。”

鹿眼男人只是闭了一下眼睛，完全没在听地向前吻去。他冰凉的舌尖探滑进Sean微阖的齿间，Sean张口放他进去，下一秒却如警告般狠狠咬住绵软的舌头。

Eduardo霎时痛得眼睫泛起泪花。

Sean伸手扶压住他脆弱的后颈加深了对这份送来的甜食的蹂躏，凶残的吮吻犹如卷起袭来的飓风几乎刮痛Eduardo的口腔，令他似是难耐地喘息起来。粗糙的舌面舔扫过上齿龈的时候Sean尝到一股铁锈的味道，同时触到他磕破的伤口。他原本以为这入侵势不可当，卷发男人却在此时停了下来。

 

 

伤害从来不是Sean的本意。他原本只是想摸清Eduardo的情绪，只是没想到短短的一个吻也能让他上瘾般忍不住开始索取。但是碰到伤口就叫他清醒了，从颠簸的唇舌和呼吸中，在Facebook占股4%的天才下了结论。

Eduardo不稳定。

 

 

别看他前一秒还冷静又沉着，脊背其实早就僵了。Sean根据他的反应大概能猜到刚才和暴君的那通电话还是和以往没什么两样——Mark再一次不负他望地让Eduardo失望了，而这些看似尚未造成危机的、一步步埋下的导火索在日后必然会在某一节点爆发。Sean和Eduardo都明白这一点，更明白后者已而对此无能为力。既然敌进我退，那么如今敌退我进，Sean立刻明白眼前这位快支离破碎的巴西人需要什么。稳定。假使此时他真的只是想和自己做那样的事，就不会是这样一种精神状态。Eduardo权衡不了自己，他处在暴风的眼口，所有的判断力已然失效。Sean明白那对于习惯面对压迫的人是一种怎样的惶恐，而这不是上床就能解决的。

他意识到这不是上床能解决的。

 

 

如果说同样一段感情Sean的胜算在哪儿，那么要数他有让人过目不忘的本领。他的一切在别人庸常的生活中可以说是标新立异，不论是才华还是处事，你无法找到甚至想象另一个和他相同的人。如同变幻莫测的气象，瞬息绝斩的棋局。

 

 

犹如狼群渴望战争，Sean对Eduardo是有欲望的，他当然想要Eduardo，他做梦都想独占他的一切，更有办法把这头鹿调教得只为他盛开。

但绝不是在这种时候。他要的感情不是这样的。

当然，这句话的潜台词并不是他要的Eduardo不是这样的，而是他退了一步，希望Eduardo能面对感情这回事，无论是对Sean，还是对Mark，都平和、坦诚——而不是像现在这样，压抑、恐惧和逃避。如果这头鹿连自己都无法面对，又怎么能在这种情况下真正接受其他人？他Sean不是由着人榨取的抽精筒，如果他对Eduardo是个和任何人都一样的选择，那么他未免太不自信。

同样的，这样一来，他只是在为自己的未来考虑——毕竟，他现在面对的是将会成为他伴侣的男人。

 

 

Sean离开Eduardo的嘴唇，撑过胳膊慢慢躺在他身边。

“你昏迷的时候，我想到一件事。”

Eduardo不知道他要说什么，也许是因为他低沉但和气的声音，和微微垂下的、象征陷入思考和回忆的眼神，让他心头产生一种听睡前故事的柔软的情愫。这个男人似乎对他从不设防，从关于那只上千磅的枪鱼的野心，到现在对过去的回顾，Sean丝毫没有掩饰地全部展现给他，告诉自己他就是一个什么样的人。缺点、优点，都非常鲜明地活在他的言谈和举止中，遗世独立又桀骜不驯。

“我小时候患有哮喘，特别容易喘不上气。”

然后就是一段云淡风轻的叙述，Sean向他讲起虚弱的体质、大把的药片、寂寞的童年，还有午后的、微洒阳光的房间。

“我刚做Napster的时候听到身边的人对我说得最多的一句话就是‘你胆子真大’，”他靠着床头，“其实我小时候做噩梦总会被吓醒，后来就有了睡觉抱被子的习惯。手里拿着点什么，做梦幻想的时候还能当作武器。反正是梦对不对？我想要它是什么它就会是什么。只不过很多时候，人自己都不清楚自己想要什么。”

“以前读高中的时候，上学路上的街边有一家卖CD的音像馆。老板跟我很熟，二十出头，叫老鬼，我们都臭味相投地讨厌爵士，又不可救药地爱着黑嗓。十几岁连泡马子都要争先恐后装逼的年轻男孩子，谁不喜欢不顾一切爆裂的东西呢？我还给他介绍过我那时候的女朋友，但是后来那家店关了，老鬼不见了。因为Napster的免费音乐分享，半年没有人去他那里买过CD。那是我第一次觉得，我可能挺混蛋的。我是说，我这个人，天生就挺混蛋的。”

 

 

Eduardo听着，他一开始还试图在其中寻找和揣测些意有所指的隐喻或者暗示，但逐渐的他放弃了。那是一段岁月，悠长又遥远的青葱年代，也许每一个人都有这样的记忆，被Sean搁置了很久之后选择一个时机将其仅仅对自己述之于口，因真实而显得包容和温柔。他没有用“嗯”、“哦”、“然后呢”的接应来引导下文，Sean说得很流畅，有时候看他一眼，也只是“你明白我的意思吗哦你是Eduardo不明白也没关系就当听故事了”的表情。他们好像并排躺在繁星微闪的夜幕下，小王子关了灯等待第二天的日落，巫婆将调试的毒药倒进废液缸，七岁的那一年抓住那只蝉以为能抓住夏天，月亮不忙着圆缺春天不走远，笑忘人间的苦痛只有甜美。

后来Eduardo就睡着了。不知道什么时候和Sean挽在一起的手，还有轻轻靠在他肩头的脸颊，巴西青年的肢体全然放松，浅浅的鼻息均匀而安宁。他像是睡进了深秋午后阳光刚晒完的、温暖的被褥，身边飞满柔软发亮的精灵。长久以来，这是为数不多的能让他自然入睡的时刻。Sean的声音停了下来，忍不住俯下身亲吻尚还发潮的头发。嗯，Eduardo用了和他一样的洗发露和沐浴液，他很喜欢。Sean没有下床关灯，他握住那只手，只是把被子在Eduardo身边拉紧。他知道这头小鹿醒来就又会充满力量，所有的怠倦和伤口都终将过去。明天，明天又怎样呢？就算是现在把起死回生术拿来，他也不想把这样的时刻交换出去——Eduardo在他怀里睡着了。浑身赤裸，充满信任和不自知的温情，Sean不知道Mark见过几次这样的他。

 

 

 

Amy在第二天清早见到Eduardo的时候吃了一惊。当然不是说他衣冠不整，当年哈佛一枝花（误）的头衔如今放开在硅谷也是无人异议的。除了鼻梁上的一点淤青，举止优雅的他依旧温和到位，谦恭洁荀。但是在脸上绽放的、那一点照亮两颗鹿眼的柔光是怎么回事？“恕我直言。”Amy想，“希望今天别让我看到什么搞事的新闻。可是上帝，看他啊，他不是恋爱了，就是恋爱了。”

如果有人仔细注意的话，会发现Eduardo西装外套的下摆短了一点。那是Sean的衣服，还有白衬衣法式反褶上嵌戴的赤色水晶玻璃袖扣，也不是他经常相配的结饰。一点没由来的风情把他的眼神甚至带出绰约的慵散，轻轻抿紧的、蔷薇色的唇流淌着妩媚又醉人的宁静。他就带着这样的微笑，把他忙着打点日程但是思绪飘外的助手叫进了办公室。

 

 

Eduardo没有坐下。他背倚空气，手指轻扶着桌沿，仿佛在捕捉什么追逐飓风的镜头，全神凝视的时候有净透的光在他的瞳孔里聚缩成一个小点。鹿眼男人的嘴唇抿得更紧了一点，鼻息骤屏，因而芊芊显出嫣红的鲜昳。

“最迟后天帮我联系到一位律师，我需要面谈。”

一个听闻，他没有向自己的丈夫核实过，却听到很多人提起。

几年前的加州，Sean在场的、空旷而冰冷的会议室，他们捋顺信息后迅速统一了想法——将作为CFO的Eduardo Saverin踢出去。Mark向他的律师提议道：“把股份最多稀释到多少，才能让他不感到那么痛苦？”

把刀割在他身上多深，才会让他不记得反抗？

对吗？所以从一开始，Mark就在试探自己的底线——这件事和结婚、和爱情都没有关系，他被玩弄在股掌了，就是这样。事实是什么？就是“我并不在意这个”，就是“你是Facebook的丑闻”。他不是想翻出旧账，他理解一切的商业决策，但是总有一件事，总有那么一件事，Mark永远是将它忽略的。

那就是，Mark Zuckerberg不是Eduardo Saverin。他的丈夫张嘴飙出的飞刀足以震慑所有敢于上前向他挑衅的人，但他这辈子都他妈学不会什么叫感同身受。Eduardo尽力了，他教不会。

很好，很好。非常的好。

Eduardo对Amy说出了今天工作的头绪。严格意义上来说，具体工作并不属于她的业务范畴。

“我要和Mark Zuckerberg离婚。不要股票、不要资产划分、不要任何赔偿，告诉我如何最快、最彻底地离开他。”

 

 

一早上Eduardo的工作状态非常好，他甚至在报表里挑出了两个错，完整修改了三份起草的合同，还忙里偷闲打出一个不到十分钟的私人电话。咖啡喝得不多也不少，这就是问题所在——近两年他很久没有这样的劲头了，尤其是在昨天以“身体不舒服”为理由告假的人——怎么说都好得太不正常。他的脸色仍旧有一些苍白，但是没有任何恹恹的神态，就好像仅仅是他皮肤白了些许，让Amy都差点要生出错觉。

她在听到Eduardo的安排之后自然是惊怔了几秒，然后很快让自己像投身战争的女武神那样倾注地聆听和规盘。助手以为自己即将听到一场有条不紊的控诉或者一连串埋怨之后的爆发，但是这位风度翩翩的Boss没有继续，而是转身回到办公的转椅，打开了电脑和面前的报表。NASDAQ指数曲线亮起在屏幕，他向她点点头，意味着“如果没有什么其他的事请像我一样回到自己的工作岗位上去”。

那个私人电话是Sean打来的。“中午吃个饭吧？”

“想吃什么？”Eduardo眼底一片柔和，“我知道一家不错的日料店，离你的酒店很近。”

“老天，如果谈合同的时候你用这种声音和对面交涉，谁会拒绝你？”

“拒绝过我的人非常多，不止一个。”Eduardo忍不住轻轻地笑，“好听吗？”

“Yes.”电话里的声音很清脆，就像咔嚓咬碎薯片那样的清脆。“我要多听一会儿。”

“今天天气真的很好。”Eduardo看着落地窗洒下的和煦的阳光，照得办公室都有了温情。“你不会还在赖床吧？”

“赖床怎么了？你不知道多少伟大的创造都是在床上具显雏形的。”Sean懒懒地伸了伸胳膊，“就连元素周期表都是在梦里想出来的，梦境来源于现实，你怎么知道那些序列和德米特里·伊万诺维奇·门捷列夫——”他把这个名字叫得抑扬顿挫，Eduardo暗想他是怕说错。“——和他的睡姿有没有关系？说不定他是被枕头硌着了才让Be和B之间凹下去。所以说，赖床是一件很哲学的事。”

“好了好了，说不过你。”巴西青年笑着把脚下的转椅蹭着左右动了动，“中午我去接你，大哲学家。快到的时候call你，我要工作了。”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

“A la claire fontaine,

M'en allant promener

J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle

Que je m'y suis baigné

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime

Jamais je ne t'oublierai

……”

仿佛夜间流淌的，缱绻而皎洁的思念，清纯空灵如海洋深处游走的精魂。沐浴在爱河中失火的玫瑰被水流卷走，暗处燃烧的磷焰悄无声息地淡了氤氲的香气。

女人发声的腔调极其悠扬美丽，法语作为全世界最美的语言被娆稔地、无比静谧地轻声吟唱出来，凄楚甜美又柔肠寸断。

Sean最终拉着Eduardo进了一家西餐厅。这歌声猝不及防缚紧了Eduardo的心，侍者询问点菜时都没能转移他的注意力。Sean抱歉地一挥手，将菜单拿过来后挑审着指了几处，又压低声音嘱咐几句酒水就点了点头，示意准备。

如Eduardo所说，今天的天气好得让人没办法有坏心情。阳光干净得像至清无鱼的水，空气又清爽甘冽，没有一点粘人的热。餐厅人不多，稀稀散散地落在各处。他们坐的位置靠墙，相对僻静。那歌声于是忽远忽近，不轻不重地抚敲着他的心。

“Sous les feuilles d'un chêne,

Je me suis fait sécher

Sur la plus haute branche,

Un rossignol chantait

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime

Jamais je ne t'oublierai

……”

情浓至深的绵绵悲戚，月光将河水辉照得闪闪发亮，蜿蜒而下大片灌木覆盖的森林。每一缕树叶都是丝丝入扣的、极甜蜜火热的状形，想去触碰消失前弥留的芳魂。

 

 

Sean单手支着下巴，瞳色在光线下愈发清浅，显出深沉的海蓝。他凝视Eduardo那双焦糖融化的、专注的眼睛，睫毛轻敛透放哀伤的思韵，脖颈洁白颀长盛收住微微抬起的头颅。

“Il y a longtemps que je t'aime,jamais je ne t'oublierai.”鹿眼男人收回视线，柔声向他重复这一句。

“你很喜欢？”Sean没动，就这么笑吟吟地瞧他。

“这句话的意思是，我爱你已久，永不能忘。”Eduardo垂下眼睛，手臂轻轻搭上扶手。“《A la claire fontaine》，讲了一对爱侣的故事。王子皮耶的妻子海伦娜被巫婆变成夜莺，皮耶伤心欲绝，祈求上天让他学会夜莺的语言，能告诉妻子一句‘我爱你’。真没想到在加州能听到这样的曲子……”

“语言或许是人类的特权，Edu。”Sean把身体前倾了一点，交叉的手指放上架腿而坐顶起的膝盖。“但是我们还有行动和灵魂的指引，来表达和使用情感。”

“不过是真的很美。”Eduardo笑得温静，不好意思似的把视线散开。“后来毛姆的《面纱》制作成电影，这首歌是插曲。你有没有看过？”

“那又是另一个故事了。”侍者端上Shakerato，Sean的眼神慢悠悠地闪了一下，旋即宛如涟漪消失的湖面般幽深。

“你要跟我说什么事？”

Eduardo拿起雪莉杯，看到对方因疑惑微微皱起的眉眨了眨眼：“我可不信你只是来请我吃饭的。”

 

 

 

Mark这一晚睡得不太好。他没有做梦，可就是醒来觉得哪儿哪儿都不舒服。拖鞋套上脚，他趿拉着走进洗手间搓了搓脸。

昨晚。哦，昨晚。

他把冷水泼上脸颊强迫自己清醒着睁开眼。面前镜子里是一个快要三十岁的男人，单色的睡衣、蜷曲的头发、干瘦的上身，还有驼着的背，让他觉得自己应该早就这么老了。学生时代这样，现在亦如此。

但Wardo不是。他不知道，或许是因为人步入社会都会有一点改变，只不过自己是比较顽固的那个。就连Dustin穿上西服不由自主严肃起来的表情都让他感到和在柯克兰笑闹吹逼的哥们判若两人，更别说天生金发又美人气场的外交官Chris。Eduardo的变化是自己没有预料到的，比如动不动就生气。他能感觉到自己的伴侣好像总是不开心，好看的唇纹在折角处轻轻皱着，掩饰情绪的时候习惯性地把视线遮住或是移开。Wardo不高兴从来不会主动表现出来，除非他们吵架，随便由个什么契机有了摩擦和口角，才会让他有一点Wardo在正常释放情绪的感觉。甚至——

甚至在床上。

 

 

水滴顺着下巴滴上盥洗台，Mark记起那通电话。他在Wardo最开始的那一句只是勉强听到一个“Facebook”，他的丈夫气息微弱得就像缺氧。暴君眼神暗凝，扯过毛巾心烦意乱地抹了一把。他越来越觉得哪里不对劲，近日的表象接连破开层层代码让他强迫自己去思考这件事。夜不归宿、红痕、模糊不清的话，拖走的地毯、破碎的陶杯，想一想，再想一想。蓦地，Mark猛然意识到什么似的，转身回到卧室拉开了Eduardo的床头柜。

止疼片、安眠药，位置都在经常取用的地方，日期也是最近。从剩余的数量可以看出Eduardo服用的时间并不短，旁边还有医嘱标明的剂量和用药时间。落款的姓名是Mark认识的，Wardo结婚前就是在这位医生名下接受心理治疗和咨询。

他愣住了。

曾经那个熟悉的问题在这一刻袭击般钉住了Mark。

这究竟是不是他想要的生活？同时，这是不是Eduardo想要的生活？

暴君浊重残缺的呼吸在寂静的卧室里轰鸣如雷，他在一片空白的思绪里生生挤迫出一丝光线。

他们为什么结婚？

因为Mark认为Eduardo和自己在一起会更快乐，不再用过去折磨对方，令彼此痛苦。他们都做过无可挽回的错事，所以只有彼此才能真正原谅和救赎对方，这是毋庸置疑的。他知道自己的性子有时候真的会在不自知的情况下伤害到人，但至少在Wardo面前他是可以无所顾忌的。他要红牛、公式、陪伴、支持，他要和解、性、家庭，Eduardo都毫不犹豫地给他了。Eduardo从来都默许他可以无限度地向他索取。

他没处可去了。

想到这儿让Mark的心脏抽搐了一下。

以前他们吵架在气头上的时候，火冒三丈的暴君总是会赌气想“没有谁离不开谁”，然后又在半夜睡不着的时候起床敲代码。这种时候他永远没办法看着自己的同性丈夫理智地思考，就会令他愈加烦躁。他在失控，他能感觉到。婚姻，到底是怎么一回事？如果这就是结果，是不是当初的结合、挽回、交付，甚至相遇都是错误？

 

 

 

“就只是想问问你，这两天有没有时间陪我转一转。”

Sean晃了晃开胃酒，眼神从杯沿看向Eduardo。洋葱圈端上来了，也很好的移开了Eduardo的视线。

“嗯……这两天，不行。”巴西青年慢吞吞地说，带着一点鼻音。“我要忙。”

通常你对一个人提出要求，如果没有把握对方会直接答应的话，就先用不那么认真的态度提一个稍微过分的要求。这时候对方出于潜意识中的补偿心理就会答应你接下来说的，尤其是对于Eduardo这样的人，拒绝了第一次，总归不好拒绝第二次。只要思想不滑坡，办法总比困难多。

“那就去看电影？听说最近上映的《Lalaland》口碑不错。”

果然。Eduardo犹豫着蘸了蘸番茄酱，“明天恐怕不行，公司年会时间不短的。后天——”

“Ok，后天。”Sean放下酒杯，截断他的话。“再反悔我就要伤心了。”

Eduardo停下动作，想了想然后笑起来。“好。到时候我会联系你的。”

他的笑容很温柔，又带着几分不自觉的宠溺，好像看着的是他的整个世界。

“还有……”

Sean的呼吸急促起来，忍不住又张口提出要求。他看着Eduardo饱满的、微张的唇瓣，解开两颗扣子的领口似有若无地散出Proraso的味道，让他不由自主离开座位。

 

 

“Chante rossignol, chante,

Toi qui as le cœur gai

Tu as le cœur à rire,

Moi je l'ai à pleurer

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime

Jamais je ne t'oublierai

……”

Sean听不懂法语，但是他能感受到Eduardo的情动，他的悲喜那么明晰地回响在他的心间，有一些凌乱地踢晕了他的脑袋。

……

“你强调什么？”他掬起一掌心的水溅上Eduardo的脸，“嗯？你强调什么？”“喂，你真……你干嘛？”Eduardo原本以为只有一次，谁知水滴接二连三往他脸和脖子上飞。于是Sean的T恤很快湿了，他们互相笑闹了很久。Eduardo感觉到掌心痒痒的，Sean在水下用指尖调皮地不断点滑在他柔软的手心，Eduardo再一次发出了笑声。这是再明确不过的性暗示，他却眨着湿亮的双眼笑个不停。

……

怕什么？大不了今天一起死。于是他连左右的车都没看就冲到了Eduardo的车旁，那双被浓密睫毛拢着的温柔的鹿眼将原本漫不经心的目光锁在自己身上，闪过很好看的吃惊神色。他趴上去抬手就敲车窗，简直像个可爱的小强盗，他知道Eduardo一定会把窗子降下来的，他就能闻到车里Eduardo用的很清淡的须后水的香味了。

……

Sean打开门，一股热浪扑面而来。满室浓白的雾气里Eduardo背朝天花板倒在地上，脸庞底下流淌的水晕出丝丝鲜红。大脑完全空白时，他在一瞬间几乎站立不稳，抖着手去试探鹿眼男人的鼻息。

完了完了，这人没把到先挂了不说Mark也放不过他，人生中唯一渴求过的伴侣就这么从他生命里、在他眼皮子底下消失——

……

Eduardo脸颊泛出一片少女般的晕红，手中的银勺轻轻反扣在白色的骨瓷碟上。像是怕弄痛他一般，他的下巴被揉捏着托起，Sean的气息越靠越近，Natalie Choquette忧伤又美轮美奂的歌声飘荡着降临。皮耶终究没能学会夜莺的语言，海伦娜从枝头飞向他抬起的手背，他不知道自己什么时候情不自禁闭上了眼睛，唇舌就和无法言说的爱意深深缠绵在了一起。玫瑰的芬芳带着温热流淌在空气里，他们在餐厅一处并不显眼的角落环着脖子吻得忘情，就像是一对再普通不过的、年轻的、处在热恋中难以分离的情侣。鹿眼男人几乎不能自持，他心脏跳得厉害，胸膛怦然的撞击逼得他发出软嫩的呢喃，Sean贴着他的嘴唇，一字一句呵出的热气就像在对他下甜蜜而致命的情蛊。

“I……I adore you.”

可否一世恋我。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Felix把Eduardo公司的年会邀请函递给他的老板时，出乎意料地看到Mark的手在键盘上停驻了一会儿，同时思维也好像随着眼神凝滞了。这是不科学的，通常来说Mark的大脑和动作完全可以接受多线工作，但是这一刻它们好像突然集体罢工，变成了在十字路口面对不止一个方向犹疑的车辆。

“年底你的时间是比较紧，但是明天想要挪出时间是没什么大问题的。”助手翻开日程表，取下衬衣口袋上夹着的派克在纸上勾划。他看了一眼日期，猛地一拍大脑。“天啊，明天还是——”

“我和Wardo的结婚三周年纪念日。”Mark接过他的话，出声很缓慢。

年轻的助手笔尖在纸上顿了一下。是的，这个日子是对他们内部意义非凡的日子。他怎么可能忘记？四年前眼前的硅谷暴君把Facebook所有的“后勤”支派得人仰马翻，Felix作为首当其冲的CEO助手每天跑到腿抽筋，他在那时候无比迫切地希望自己拥有什么瞬间移动的超能力，或者魔杖一挥什么都能办妥（笑话，有超能力还给Facebook打工？mdzz）——而这一切都是为了迎来那位不可说先生，Eduardo Saverin。为了追回这位当初在质证桌上和自己老板针锋相对的华尔街公子，又鉴于Mark在这方面简直毫无天赋（嘘，别让他听见），他们几乎用尽各种办法出谋划策、制造“惊喜”（言下之意免不了监视），连甚么《恋爱宝典》都背了个通透（开玩笑的），最后Eduardo施施然来了公司，脸色很差但是依然在维持风度，两人关上门吵了个山崩地裂，大家在门外心惊胆战地等——没有人知道他们说了什么，可能是终于把那些话都说出来了，想念、爱恨，泪水以及彷徨；一年之后，就结了婚。Felix心有余悸地把腿挪了挪重心，同时如释重负地想：赞美上帝，那样的日子终于不会再有了。

“那就一定要挪出时间的！”而且还不止两三个小时，原本晚上还有一个座谈，Felix的安排理所应当，硅谷暴君对工作向来严阵以待，字面意义的。他习惯了这种高强度的工作节奏，这样的以身作则搞得下属们从来不敢怠慢——“性情乖戾到无法留住员工”？歇歇吧您哪，Mark可从来没在QA开会的时候发过脾气。——但是明天要把会议推掉了。“你放心去，Saverin先生想必也没请多少人，你们自行安排好了。”其实更重要的是，好像这个世界上除了Eduardo没人能让硅谷暴君变得温和一些——他们在一起多待一会，说不定Mark会心情好少骂骂他们……

暴君皱了皱眉，没有指出他的助手为他先做出决定的行为。“我还有别的事吗？”Mark听出他话中的意思。

“唔……没什么重要的事。”助手面对暴君的询问感到心中犯怯，老老实实地说：“关于Gear VR的技术座谈会，可以再约时间的。”

Mark沉默了一下，说：“让Andreessen代我去。如果反响不太满意，过后我会亲自去讲解，场地Facebook自费，如果他们允许，提前准备好在网站上开live。”

“是。”Felix低下头，俨然领命。他同样习惯了Mark的面瘫脸，只是那几秒的失神让他有暴君在迟疑什么的感觉——明显是关于不可说先生。Felix心中警铃大作，任他吃下熊心豹子胆也不敢去暴君面前妄加揣测这些，Palo Alto风邪，工作，工作。

 

 

工作总是像红牛一样令人心安的。

一早上的时间很快过去了，Mark把耳机摘下看了看时间，下班。伴随着细微的发热，他的颈椎又开始痛了。日程表中标志着下午是击剑课，平时Eduardo有时间都会陪他去的。暴君罕见的深吸一口气再拿起手机，拨通了电话那边的他的同性丈夫。

 

 

 

活了将近三十年的Sean Park从没觉得手机是个和生活多么格格不入的东西，除了这一刻——Eduardo和他激吻得难舍难分，连裤子里的东西都顶在了一起；他仿佛畅饮了一番甘露，气氛好得求婚都不为过——咳，他说什么来着？是的，一通该死的电话打断了他的小鹿，Sean眼里几乎要燃起怒火，那铃声却让Eduardo身体一僵，条件反射推他的时候急促又用力。

哦，他看见了。屏幕上那个可恨的名字。

是Mark。

Eduardo疾步走向卫生间，顾不得Sean复杂的眼神，他用最快的速度整理清了自己被情欲搅翻的脑子，抬起头在镜子里凝视自己被凌虐得殷红的嘴唇和脸上碎开的慌乱。真他妈一副婊子样，虽然是个挺漂亮的小婊子。他把冰凉的手放在自己滚烫的脸颊和脖颈上试图镇定自己，同时将手机划向了绿色的接通键，就像无声地打开了自己的命门。

餐厅中音乐的动静到这里几乎被隔绝，寂静总是能让人凭空生出惶恐。

“Hey.”他示意般地打出一声招呼。

“Wardo。”他的丈夫声音有一点低，也许是唤他昵称的关系，没有平时那样咄咄逼人的气势。“你在哪儿？”

“我……”Eduardo咬住嘴唇看着镜子里的自己，你给我有种点，Eduardo。“我在外面。”

“公事？我昨天告诉过你下班给我打电话的。”

Eduardo在心底冷笑一声。当然没忘，你的前一句就是“其实我并不在意这个”。他慢慢地把手臂撑在盥洗台上，将身上的重量向前分出去一点。“Sorry，Mark。我忘了。”

“下午要去上击剑课，我现在来接你，中午一起吃饭吧。”

“不。”

Eduardo深深呼吸，他发现自己又在轻轻颤抖，所以他捏紧了拳头抵在一旁的墙上，吐出的气息就像从牙缝里挤出来的。

“Mark，”他重复了一遍，“不。今天不行，我不能陪你去上课。”

“那去哪吃饭？”他听到电话里他的丈夫关上车门的声音，还有细微的安全带的拉扯声。

“Mark，我说了‘不’。”

“Wardo。”暴君抗议似的立刻跟上了他的话，直白地说：“我想见你。你的日程连两个小时都排不出来吗？”

“别再黑我和Amy的电脑，Mark。”Eduardo痛恨极了自己的声音在仿佛芒刺在背地开始不受控制，为什么他的丈夫总能两句话就好像能将他剖得隐私全无？但硅谷暴君打断了他接下来要说的话。“你叫了我的名字三次，不到半分钟的时间——你在紧张。Wardo，我看到你放在家里的抗抑郁药和病历了，为什么不早跟我说？”

 

 

他怎么早点说？

Eduardo还记得第一次重新联系咨询师之前，就是他和Mark口不择言地大吵一架的情景。之后的三次也是，让人心神俱疲的婚姻，然后时间就比较固定，因为是医生嘱托需要定期治疗。他想等自己痊愈或者好一点、心平气和一点的时候再告诉他的丈夫，可在这之前他该怎么说？Eduardo敢打保票Mark只会将他的话理解为“因为你，我抑郁了”的某种责任推卸，他坦露的底线将会和当初稀释的股票一样，没有例外地落得被践踏的下场。

 

 

鹿眼男人被Mark的这些话堵得气息全无，他眼睁睁地看着镜子里的人脸色一点一点发白，然后他听见自己说：“我不想说。”

“我必须见你。”Mark的语气明显强硬起来，“给我一个地址，或者最多十分钟之后我自己知道。”

“为什么你总是这样？”Eduardo终于没有忍住哽住了喉咙，他的眼圈红了。“为什么你总是这样逼迫我？”

暴君显然没想到他的丈夫会是这样的反应，他愣了有足足三秒钟，他说：“我没有。”似乎这耐着性子的辩解让他烦躁，Eduardo的态度也让他警觉起来。“既然是外面，你和谁在一起？如果你不想跟我说话，把电话给那个人。”

 

 

Sean看到巴西青年从卫生间出来的时候脸上血色全无，但神态还不至于让他摇摇欲坠。Eduardo眼睛垂着，沉默着走向他，“怎么了？”卷发男人问，牵他干净的手，很凉。想必又是一次不怎么愉快的交谈，Sean一直觉得自己本能里就不怎么喜欢的人都不是善类，更何况扬名硅谷的Mark Asshole Zuckerberg。Eduardo把头靠在他胸口偏上的位置，他自然而然地搂住他的腰，感受到怀里的人抖着叹了一口气。

“吻吻我吧。”

他说起话就像头在梦里迷了路的鹿，夜幕降临的时候只想寻着一处可以歇息的灌木丛。“吻吻我吧……”他这样说，又像一个不小心闯了祸的乖孩子，气息静得可怕，声音很小。

Sean抚上他的脸。

于是亲吻从脸颊黏上唇瓣，Eduardo的呼吸轻而浅，好像在同什么告别。软而薄巧的舌尖最终没有伸出去，Eduardo放开他，低声说：“你走吧。Mark要来了，我告诉他我是一个人来的。”

“你们刚才——”Sean看着他，关切地问：“有说什么？”

巴西青年沉默着闭上眼睛。Sean见他不说话，低下头温存得像是要打开他一样一吻再吻，但是Eduardo躲开了。

他睁开眼的时候睫毛是湿的，“别问了……”脊背发颤，Eduardo语气几欲哀求。

 

 

 

Mark踏进餐厅是二十分钟以后，Eduardo却觉得好像只过了两分钟。他庆幸自己还记得让侍者撤走Sean的餐具和一部分菜品，记得振作一点。他看着他的丈夫走近他，牛仔裤、GAP外套、鸭舌帽，暴君看上去就像最普通的高中生，和在哈佛的时候没什么两样，和他当初深爱的、为之倾注一切的少年，没什么两样。巴西青年的精神恍惚起来，他们没有多久就要这样失散了吧。

下巴尖瘦的男人在他对面坐下，神情一贯的透出淡漠。Mark看着Eduardo柔顺地叫来服务生给他添上餐具，又按他的口味加了几份菜，等到对面的眼神终于肯放在他身上的时候，他说：“我们需要谈谈。”

Eduardo的神情几不可闻地僵了一下，然后很快恢复正常。“谈什么？”

“很多。”

Mark握住了Eduardo的手，在桌子上。他握得很执着，但恐怕当下没有一个人会觉得这是一个浪漫的场景——Eduardo没来得及躲开，只得被他攥紧。

“谈我们。”

Mark盯着他，微表情可以透露出很多没有说出口的秘密，而Eduardo从来不擅长当面撒谎。他收紧手掌时有一些病态地、细细磨砂着Eduardo细瘦洁白的手腕，感受到他的丈夫在悚然地战栗。

“我大概能知道你会因为什么跑去一夜情，Wardo。”

Mark的语速上来时就好像把一切按下了快进键，逼得所有人都要把效率提到三倍速以上——甚至是悲伤、喜悦和思考。“我不是完人，我知道我会有错。你也是，所以我们今天好好谈一次。”

好好谈一次。

Eduardo两次试图把自己挣脱出来都没有用，于是他抿了抿唇，把注意力放在了丈夫话里的“我们”上。“然后？”

“结婚前你就在治疗，我知道。”Mark看着他，没有理会侍者端来的酒水。“但那时候你使用的药剂远没有现在这样糟糕，因为那时候你已经快痊愈了。”

Eduardo沉默了。Mark将他的态度视为默许，于是接着说：“现在到了这种程度，你什么时候考虑休假？”

鹿眼男人讶然地瞪大了眼睛。“Mark？”

“难道工作比你的身体还要重要吗？”Mark的手加重了力道，“我做Facebook不是为了让你整天出去乱跑又乱想的，我需要我的伴侣拥有健康。回家休息。我问过你的咨询师了，她也是这样建议的。”

“等等……什么？Mrs.Lee是告诉过我静养是个好选择，但不是唯一的——Mark，我工作的时候很开心，我很喜欢——”

“我只知道你的抑郁跟我有一部分关系，医生不能向我完全透露，结婚前你也说过当年的事对你事业的影响。”Mark第无数次毫不犹豫地打断了他，并且没有顾忌地把“当年”这个词以及其传达的情感投给了他。“所以我们先休息一段时间行不行？”

“所以你所谓的‘好好谈’，就是让我放弃我的事业？”Eduardo另一只手不由自主掐住了手心。

“我没有让你放弃。”Mark的鼻息重重一沉，他再打算说什么的时候发觉一旁已经有人认出了他们，虽然没有指指点点，但眼神已经截然不同。于是他放开Eduardo的手，“算了，先吃饭。这里不方便，吃完饭我们回家说。”他还打算维持一些表面上的和气，至少如果公关压不下来也不会爆出Facebook的CEO和他的爱侣关系面临危机。室内光源柔和清晰，坐在不远处的客人看到Eduardo被对面戴着鸭舌帽的、看不出年龄的男人起身吻住。他像是被迫那样仰着头，鹿眼的睫毛在脸上洒下鸽子灰一般的阴影。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

在路上Eduardo接到助理的电话，说地毯已经放进客厅。他挂掉电话的时候Mark正好停了车，空间里一瞬间的寂然无语。

于是Eduardo开口打破沉默：“地毯送回来了，助理说已经放好在客厅。”

“嗯。”Mark应了一声。接着他突然想起什么似的把视线聚焦在Eduardo身上：“对了。你……”

“什么？”

“昨晚打电话的时候，你说的第一句是什么？好像你那边信号不是很好，一直断断续续的，我只听清一个‘Facebook’。”

“……嗯。”Eduardo慢慢地发出一个音节，迟疑地思索。“大概是……吃Facebook的醋吧。”

“……”Mark的手指从方向盘上放下来，“看来那些报道还真……”

“什么？”Eduardo适时地脸红了，其实是因为紧张导致的生理反应。

“说你因为不了解Facebook对我的意义，我们出现隔阂是因为你觉得我对Facebook投入太多而忽视你太多。”Mark看向红绿灯，“我原本以为这是子虚乌有的事。”

“为什么？”近乎本能的，Eduardo脱口而出。

Mark深深看了他一眼，他很少这样看着别人。

“因为对我来说，世界上最蹩脚的笑话就是你不知道我在想什么。”

 

 

 

Eduardo被Mark抵在门上强硬地亲吻的时候几乎被撞得眩晕，西装被粗鲁地扯开，连着里面的衬衣纽扣全然崩线弹起打在了他的脸上。“Mark。”空气在一瞬间被情欲点燃得燥热，暴君谙熟地吻下去咬住他胸口粉红色甜蜜的乳点，微凉的手掐固住他柔软的腰。“停下，别这样。”巴西青年用力摇了摇头企图用精神抵御肉体阵阵袭来的悲哀的酥麻，他眼中遭受到惊吓的情绪逐渐退散。“Mark。别这样。”他在推他的丈夫，这一系列反抗在对方眼里显然已是情趣的逢迎——于是Mark叮当一声迅速解开了他的腰带扣，那双修长白嫩的、夹惯男人下体的腿被他熟练地用力提了起来。饶是那裤料顺滑贴肌，干干净净落下来一点儿也没挂在鞋上。Eduardo曲起的膝盖顶在暴君的肋骨，最后的警告让他声音严厉了一些：“Mark！放开我，我认真的。”

“怎么，你宁愿去外面找乱七八糟的婊子寻乐，也不愿跟我亲热？”

Mark忍着下腹的疼痛，嗓音在午后的阳光里沉下去，眼神却高傲凌人，无形的威压霎那间慑住了Eduardo。

“如果你记得，Mark。”Eduardo每一次在这种突发情况下都会颤抖，虽是俯视神情里却带了幼鹿初生时清澈的畏惧，扯着勉力的镇定才强迫自己看着丈夫。“我们回来是有事要‘好好谈’的。”

“我没有听说过抑郁症患者不能做爱。”

Mark直接将他扔上沙发，“这件事比你说的那件事更需要‘好好谈’。”暴君加重了语气，听起来已经有点生气。他脱下自己灰色的GAP时几乎是恶狠狠地一甩，而此时Eduardo站了起来。

“我真的不想吵架了。”

他从玻璃茶几的另一侧走向他的裤子，Mark在他身后说：“你就是这样，Eduardo。”他没接话，暴君就接着说：“什么都他妈不说，一说就吵架，以前是这样，结了婚也这样，你到底想怎样？”

“既然话这样说了，Mark。”Eduardo脊背一震，“你想要我怎样？”

“就和我追回你时说的一样，我想要你快乐幸福，这过分吗？”暴君的呼吸下锁骨的线条愈发清晰，身上仅剩的黑色背心让他显得更加干瘦和锐利。“怎么你总是一副受委屈的可怜样——”

“没错，Mark！”Eduardo眼里一瞬间有了泪，好容易才没让自己破音。“所以我应该为床头的病历谢谢你啊？伟大的Mr.Zuckerberg！”

“我们现在不是在找方法吗？”这是进屋为止Mark说的唯一一句像“丈夫”的话。

“你所谓的方法就是明知在我抑郁的时候来脱我的裤子，强迫我做我不想做的事吗？”

“你不想？就因为前天出去鬼混一次尝到甜头了？”Mark咬着牙，他开始不知道自己在说什么了。“男的还是女的？恐怕你那荡妇的屁股吃不够一个人吧——你一晚上被操高潮了多少回？你是忘了上次我们玩SM你晕过去三次的事了……”

“你说够了吗？”尽管Eduardo在努力克制羞辱带来的不适，他的喉结仍旧疼得厉害，蓄积的泪水快要滑出眼眶。

“要我在加州查到一个人还不容易？”Mark重新套上他的兜帽衫冷冷地开口，猛地扭过头向书房走去——准确地说，是书房的电脑。“我他妈倒要看看你能把自己配给什么货色……”

巴西青年脸色惨白到近乎透明，他仰着头深深吸气想把眼泪逼回去，但它们还是顺着太阳穴流进鬓角——于是他咬住嘴唇，把捏蜷得酸痛的拳头一闷声砸到了墙上。

一秒钟的安静。

“Mark Zuckerberg，你听清楚。”Eduardo字正腔圆地从泪水顶呛的喉咙里挤出声音，持续疼痛的关节还抵在墙壁。“‘I’m coming back for everything’那句话，从一开始，我的everything里就不该包括你。”

 

 

这句话让Mark手上的动作敛旗息鼓。他有些疲惫地后退一步。

“我刚刚——我刚刚说了什么？”他像自言自语那样，“我非常愤怒。因为我觉得Eduardo被一夜情给勾走了魂。”仿佛在这时理智才一点点回到他身上，他把脸埋进手掌闷哼了一声，然后抬起头走了出去。

看看婚姻把他们变成什么样子了啊。

Eduardo不在客厅。于是他走向卧室，看到行李箱正在被衣服填满。

“Wardo。”

“别叫我。”

“我知道我错了。”

“你不知道。”

暴君看见他的丈夫背对着他低下了头。

“我不要住在这里了。”

“无论你要去哪，我会和你一起去。”

“不管你的事。”

“我知道我不该那么说的。”Mark摇了摇头，“但这件事发生过，Wardo，你不能要求我熟视无睹。”

Eduardo把箱子“哒”的一声锁好，对挡在门口的丈夫说：“麻烦让一让。”

“成熟点好吗？”暴君抿了抿嘴唇，“你总归不是因为上次吵架还跟我生气？”

“我不会再生气了——所有的，关于你的，我都不会再生气了，Mark。”

鹿眼男人站了起来，“如果你认为我今天是因为那次的一夜情才跟你吵架，这样的揣测未免太好笑。”

“那是因为什么？”

“因为你是个混蛋。”

“但你爱我。”

“是。”Eduardo长长地吐出一口气。“我还知道你也爱我。”

“但这些都不是一回事，Mark。让我们都一个人待一阵。”

他拖着行李箱走到客厅，Mark问他：

“你说的那句话是真的？”

“哪句？”

“就是你的everything从一开始就不该包括我。”暴君看着他，“是真的？”

“你说我是荡妇的那句话呢？”

Eduardo垂下眼睛，打开了门把手。

 

 

 

“也许是这么多年我们一直都没有长进。我在面对他的时候，总是不由自主变成在哈佛时候的样子。”

“所以我有时候会想，是不是我们相爱这件事本身就是错的？当初的交往止于友情就够了，何必牵扯出这么多彼此难看的一面呢？难受自个儿也难受别人。”

“和一个人在一起会越来越像他的。Felix悄悄跟我说，自从Mark把我追回去之后他们每天起码少挨三次骂——可是你知道我么？我变得刻薄了，Sean。我有时候都意识不到我竟然可以那么刻薄，我在骨子里从来都不想成为那样的人。我不觉得这对我是好事，也不觉得这是小事。也许别人可以或者没所谓，但我不行。”

“我不信什么三年之痛五年悸动，我觉得只要两个人都用心去经营一段感情就不会有这些东西——我真心待他呀，Sean，从哈佛到现在都没有变过，又或许是变了什么我不知道的……可现在我知道，我们的，不是我一个人怎么样就说了算的。”

一只空酒瓶无声地滚到Eduardo脚边，静静地停下了。他坐在地上，手里攥着啤酒，底下铺着他的外套。长腿弯折起来的缘故，裤脚边露出一截纤细的脚腕和白袜子。

“文化人，你们知识分子就是酸。”Sean在他旁边耸耸肩，“高中辍学生瑟瑟发抖。”

“你不觉得我很卑鄙吗？虽然我想和Mark分开的原因不是你，但到底是利用你了。”

“既然这样，不如考虑嫁给我吧。”

“去你的。”

“你只是不知道，其实我也很开心。”

“开心？你开心什么，和我上床？”

“不光是。”Sean咬了一下瓶口，“被信任同样很开心的。”

“喜欢咬瓶口是欲求不满的表现。”Eduardo眼里有温柔俏皮的笑意，舌尖忽然舔了一下唇瓣。

“你终于笑了。”Sean眨了一下眼靠近他，“你笑起来真的很好看。接个吻？”

Eduardo顺从地闭上眼睛。结束的时候他轻轻说：“我今天好没种，和Mark吵架的时候哭了。和他吵架我总是忍不住要哭。”

“你一定要在这时候提他吗？”Sean忍不住翻了个白眼。

“因为总觉得他是我那么爱过、也那么爱我的人呀……旁人也就罢了，他怎么就要那样说呢？”巴西青年把头靠在他的肩膀，目光变得非常渺远。“我这么一想，就难过得要哭。”

“听你逼叨叨一下午了，能不能听我说两句？”

“准奏。”

“葛莱西安诺说过。”Sean慢条斯理地开口，“思虑得太多，就会失却做人的乐趣。”

“我的天啊。”Eduardo脸上一片震惊，“你居然读莎士比亚？”

“咋的，就兴你们哈佛学生读？”Sean啧了一声撇撇嘴，“我不是跟你说了小时候因为生病一个人待着无聊，经常看书打发时间的么？”

“我以为你这样的人应该会读一些乖张的……类似于邪典风格什么的……”Eduardo话没说完就被Sean逮着胳膊，手指钻进他敏感的腋下折腾。“喂，我什么样的人啊？”他被挠得几乎喘不过气，笑声就像小猫在打喷嚏，Sean还边手下用力边若无其事地问他。“你停……别——”Eduardo腰一下子弹起，胳膊夹得紧紧的，Sean压在他腿上，又因为重心不稳倒下去，如此反复。“你先……停！停下我再说……”他笑得上气不接下气，Sean终于从他身上下来，他撑起身子坐正了，习惯性地拍了拍衣服的褶皱。“就是……总觉得你不会读什么正经的大部头。”Eduardo嘟囔一声，舒缓了一下笑酸的喉咙。太阳慢慢隐去了，残余的金红色的夕阳在天边仿佛一锅烧烫的、流动的铁水，映开爆炸在整个辽阔的天宇。“真想捞起一把。”Eduardo看得入迷，“这样我也熔成这温度的一部分了。随便谁一抬头，看到的都是我。”

“你想做爱吗？”Sean问他，平静得就像在问他吃不吃苹果派。

“不太想。”他仍旧出神地看着窗外，过了一会眼睛很亮地微笑着转过头：“你不是说，最近有一部电影很好看的吗？”

 

 

他们进电影院的时候迟到了十分钟，抱着一桶爆米花猫着腰走进前后座椅的空隙。“午夜场人还这么多哦……”Eduardo睁大眼睛，被Sean拉着坐进去。

“《Lalaland》，你知道在国外有些国家把les称为lala么？”

“噫，没想到你是这样的Sean。”

因为考虑到电影院的人流量，他们两人都戴了墨镜防止被人认出来。“其实你喜欢的话我们可以包场的。”Sean在进去之前看着他，“我喜欢人多一点。”Eduardo对他眨眨眼，走去前台买爆米花和饮料。

他们运气不是很好，挑选的时候只剩下靠边的位置。Eduardo痛快地说：“那也行。”

“你说会不会有人买掉了那种隔一个的座位啊？就是全单数或全双数的那种，报复社会。”

“这个有可能。”Sean把手伸进他的指缝里自然地握住。

“想想也蛮有意思的。”Eduardo笑了，“这样后来的人挑选的时候，谁又会知道自己身边坐着谁呢？我的意思是说——你不会知道自己碰上的是什么人，说不定电影结束就是男女朋友了呢？”

Sean无可奈何地吻他喋喋不休的嘴唇，“亲爱的，我们专心看电影好么？”

 

 

 

“我不会再生气了——所有的，关于你的，我都不会再生气了，Mark。如果你认为我今天是因为那次的一夜情才跟你吵架，这样的揣测未免太好笑。”

“那是因为什么？”

“因为你是个混蛋。”

“但你爱我。”

“是。我还知道你也爱我——但这些都不是一回事，Mark。让我们都一个人待一阵。”

电脑幽蓝的光芒照在Mark脸上。信用卡没有异常支出，公司打卡时间甚至都正常。Eduardo看上去就像世界上最正直的、没有污点的人，Mark想了想，黑进了车辆导航系统。

果然。

xx公寓。这是巴西青年现在驶向的目的地。这个地方昨天也被照顾过一次。

这也就能解释为什么今天Eduardo会大中午跑一个不怎么近的地方吃饭。这个地方离他的公司、离家都很远，却离xx公寓很近。也许当时他的情人前脚刚走，Mark就后脚跟来了。更何况，他们之前通过一次电话。

那么——既然他们约吃饭，总不可能是靠心电感应吧？

只要知道这个时间段Eduardo和谁打过电话，就会让那位吸引Eduardo心神的情人暴露无疑。

端口弹出消息，手机铃声响了。是同步闹钟，提醒他该去上击剑课了。

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

坐在旁边的小姑娘哭得稀里哗啦，脸埋进纸巾肩膀一抽一抽的，妆都在脸上抹得乱七八糟。Sean转个方向看Eduardo，他神情专注，到底是嫌墨镜麻烦给摘掉了，眼睛被荧幕投射的光辉映得大而清亮。

画面里那个从头到尾一个表情的男主角正在和女主角吵架。最后从烤箱里取出的、可怜的蛋糕被男主角“嘭”的一声放下，从此预示了两人的分离。

“摔破的碗是没办法完整如新了——可他们吵架，都是因为彼此呀。”

Eduardo说，声音很柔软，不由地把身子向他靠了靠。

Sean给他喂了一颗爆米花。

“嗨，小姐。”他瞄了一眼Eduardo没有出现异常的表情，用很同情的语气问旁边的小姑娘：“真的有那么感动么？”

“你懂什么，我今天是三刷啦……”女孩哭得满脸是泪还要白他一眼，睫毛膏糊得堪称恐怖。“你知道他们多相爱吗？可到最后都没在一起……”

“我觉得他俩性格是没啥问题，可就是不太能给彼此想要的。”

“什么嘛大叔，在一起多好呀他们……那么般配，那么美好，你有没有谈过恋爱呀！”

旁边的Eduardo正在一脸痛苦，默默地念了一句：“剧透一时爽……”

Sean差点没被那声大叔弄得背过气去，算了，今天心情好，又是公众场合，就当耳边吹了阵凉风。于是他炫耀似的向女孩展示他和Eduardo十指相扣的手，挑起眉得意地笑：“这是我男朋友。好看么？我的，不给你。你的男朋友呢？没有。1:0。”

“切，秀恩爱啊，懒得理你咯。”女孩反倒一脸不屑，漫不经心地看了Eduardo一下之后猛地睁大眼睛。

“我的天啊，这么好看！”

（高司令、石头姐：能不能尊重一下票房。）

没有打发蜡的头发有一点凌乱地拂下来，也盖不住底下浓眉大眼俊美而线条明晰的轮廓。脸型甜蜜优美，是最讨人喜欢的乖巧模子；高挺鼻梁下艳粉的唇瓣呈现健康的润沛，再向下秀气洁白的脖颈上凸起的喉结简直让人想舔咬上去。

可是等等……这个人怎么看着这么眼熟啊？

女孩压低声音和Sean咬耳朵：

“大叔，你男朋友是明星么？对了，人家长那么嫩，你看你老气横秋戴个墨镜看电影也不摘，这叫什么来着，老牛吃嫩草，一树梨花压海棠。”

“喂。”Eduardo幽幽地斜睨他，“聊得很开心啊。”

“我居然被叫大叔了？！这世道还有没有王法？！”Sean撸起袖子正打算教训一下这黄毛丫头，女孩突然眼睛亮亮地低声说：“我想起来了！他是Eduardo Saverin！是Facebook……”

“得得得。”Sean看她不嫌事大，赶紧捂住了她的嘴。Eduardo看到他的动作咳嗽了一声，他也没管。

妈的，出大事了！这万一给人盯上可就完犊子了……

什么？您说这世界上长得像的人那么多？

Sean：手动中指并微笑。

“干什么呀，我表哥在Facebook上班呢，听说暴君对他同性伴侣要多好有多好，两个人都学霸又貌美，今天一见果然比照片还……”

“别果然了，小声点。”Sean再次捂住女孩的嘴，“好妹妹，不，大姐，看完电影请您吃宵夜行么？您吃到满意为止，别告诉别人，而且相信我，告诉别人对您一点好处都没有。”

女孩怀疑又抗议地看着他。

“成，我说完了，您不说话就是默许，我就知道您长这么漂亮一定心肠特别好，会答应我的。”

他放开那女孩，“对了，还不知道您尊姓大名呢。”

“Cornelia。”女孩瞅了他一眼，“顺便，被你叫大姐我觉得自己老了十几个世纪。”

“行啊。”Eduardo慢悠悠地说，“没三分钟就问到人家名字了。谁说的专心看电影的？”

Sean湿润挑拨地吻他耳背，被他脸红着躲开。“讲话那么酸，以后生儿子啊？”

“谁要跟你生儿子，闭嘴。”

“我又没说是跟我生，你对号入座干什么……”

“好啊，我去和Mark生，生一个Facebook。”

“这不行，你不得累死啊？还是跟我吧，我要你就行。”

（观众：妈的狗粮。）

 

 

最后男女主角再次重逢的时候，Sean承认他是有一点点被某些情绪给弄得有些感伤。Cornelia又开始哭，Eduardo很安静，他就这样一直看到了影片结束。

全场灯火通明的时候Eduardo闭上了眼睛。

这样就好，Mark。是不是？

Sean很温柔地吻他的手腕，他睁开眼笑了起来，还是很好看。他说：“我们走吧。”

 

 

 

午后的阳光就不像中午那样凉爽，变得有些迟钝的热。

半米高的金属道上，Mark身穿白色击剑服觉得薄汗已经涔涔渗出，沉稳的法国教练Jerome在另一侧，右手持剑在护手盘前的剑根处。两人脚跟相靠，手臂向前略一伸直，屈臂、剑尖直指向上，护手盘靠近嘴唇。随后剑尖在空中抽出细微风声，平指向对方。

这是击剑准备前的相互致敬。

Mark向来选用佩剑，长度比花剑稍短，重量却不轻，剑身横断面为梯形，护手盘为月牙盘。剑尖为圆形，没有弹簧头，进攻时可刺可劈，这是与花剑、重剑最大的区别。而在比赛中，佩剑刺中的有效部位是除后脑的上肢躯干。

暴君甚至不等教练点头示意开始，直刺进攻接出弓步，向前劈打。他的击剑技巧直接而锋利，有时甚至毫无章法，但是快速奏效，从来不给对手任何喘息的机会——持续亢奋导致他提供爆发的肩部肌肉与关节一直处在高度的紧张中，这对于消耗战是非常不利的——但是，如果有人能有效且耐心地防守住他前期那些原始而强硬的进攻，又积攒了足够的体力去应对暴君敏锐的破抢与反攻，才有可能牵制他，将比赛称为“消耗战”。Jerome缠剑还击，同时甩出一记漂亮熟练的剑刺，就化险为夷，轻轻点到他的下腹。

“不小心。”Mark皱了一下眉，后退一步。

在击剑中，身材精瘦和略微的短小甚至算是某种优势——缩短有效部位面积，也就意味着降低它们被刺中的几率；而身高的差距让他能施展得更加灵活，较低的视平线总是能让他轻易使用击打防守，让对方的有效部位迅速暴露在自己的剑下。Jerome深知他的套路，于是每次也会格外留心。

暴君调整了一下呼吸，他向内移步，忽远忽近挥出剑花吸引对手滑压，前跃展开交叉进攻。Jerome不愠不火，绕步旋走使用圆周转移进攻，依靠距离防守搞得Mark不论快慢都是前后扑空。等待从来不是他的作战方式，于是Mark猛然近身掷出对抗劈，护手盘一震，他反手压下对方剑身直推挡上去，逼得对手不得不后退。教练稳住重心，手腕发力提起剑根格挡击打，直接转移还击去佯攻暴君的薄弱点。Mark向右急刹，趁Jerome来不及收剑去刺他的肋骨，对方调转剑柄形成垂直向下的姿势破击剑线，手指一转剑身打在他后背。

“再来。”暴君显然对接连两次的失败很是在意，活动了一下肩膀冲教练扬扬下巴。

在破进攻战术中，有一部分是指导学员如何应对善于进攻的对手的内容。第一种方法，就是紧逼对手，不让其发挥进攻特长，在紧逼中给对手一定的威胁，使其紧张。第二种方法，就是利用击剑线战术抑制对方进攻，用击打，反攻，抢攻配合防守等组合来对付。对于Mark这样的人，第一种方法肯定是没有用的，他天生就是一把斩除一切阻碍的利剑，尤其是在击剑的时候，假使他没有穿击剑服，无论什么样的姿势都能让你感觉他和手中的剑锋毫无违和地糅合在一起，成为最犀利、最致命的武器。你逼他，他只会更逼你，结果就是加速你的消亡。而在使用第二种方式时，出其不意反倒是最失败的选择——Mark从来不缺一部精密运算的大脑，他得出结论的速度甚至可以忽略过程。所以，要想打败他，就使用最原始的办法——见招拆招。就像用理论去打败另一个理论，没有技巧，没有捷径，从思路上用最直接的方式，击败他。人无完人，Mark将所有的着力都放在了进攻上，那么必然会有遗漏和缺失的地方——就像在游戏团战中担任高强输出的法师，或者越塔强杀千里不留行的刺客，可以不论鬼神见血封喉，也会被找出弱点而一举击溃命门。

 

 

“十分钟，中场休息。”

Jerome脱下头套，拍了拍Mark酸痛发热的肩膀。暴君走下金属道，剑柄脱手丢在一边。Jerome从他在加州正式成立Facebook工作室时就开始做他的私人教练，在某种程度上算是他的朋友。Jerome是法国人，有两个孩子，同他如出一辙的蓝眼睛、红卷发，高大、开朗，结实但并不魁梧，他将身材保持得很好，见到别人总是在真诚地笑——这一点和Mark印象中傲慢的法国人非常不一样。4:1的战绩，惨不忍睹。Mark拿起毛巾擦汗，拧开一瓶纯净水喝下去。

“Hey。”Jerome在他身边坐下，“心情不好？”

暴君摇摇头。

“得了吧，平时我们最多打平手。4:1，嗯？你可不要怀疑我的评估水准。”

“十分钟以后，你看看能不能赢一把。”

“Mark，”教练没有在意他语气里泛出的尖刻，耐心地说：“你的手不稳。为什么今天你的剑线这么容易被我挑开？”

Jerome见他并不回答，于是说：“手不稳，心就不稳。”

“Wardo要跟我分开一段时间。”

“哇哦。”这个男人笑得很真诚，“硅谷暴君的心里开了一朵小花。”

“他喜欢上和他睡的人了，我真的不知道我该做些什么。”

这下Jerome安静了。

这么多年，Facebook遇到过天价收购的危机，Mark当初的室友离开公司，不小心输了击剑时候的沉默的较量，但这是Mark第一次，流露出一种叫“手足无措”的情绪。而他语言的中心，是Eduardo Saverin。

“难道我去杀了他的情人，Wardo就会对我和以前一样吗？不是。情人，今天有一个，明天还会有另一个。”

“那么，最根本的原因是？”

“他已经没那么爱我了。”

暴君仰起头说：“我想过他是因为从前的心结，也想过我到底哪里怠慢于他，我可以弥补。但是我没想过，如果是他不再爱我，我该怎么做。”

 

 

 

“所以今天我还要谢谢你？”Eduardo在床上懒懒地勾着Sean的脖子，“你说Cornelia发现了我，差点喊出我的名字。”

Sean把他揽进怀里，手放在他光滑的腰上轻轻捏了一把。“本来答应她吃宵夜的，结果后来她说只要我把你的号码给她，就一笔勾销。”

“你给啦？”Eduardo瞪大眼睛。

“当然——给了。”他在巴西青年不可置信的眼神里笑出了声，“给了我的。哼，我倒看看她会不会给你发一些十八禁的东西，那种未成年人即使父母陪同也不准看的东西可不能随便给你看。”

“……那你就可以看了？你怎么不上天。”

“不。”Sean玩味地笑他，手不老实地向下摸去。“上你。”

Eduardo哼了一声挥开他。“明天公司年会，我可不想哑着嗓子去。”

“可是我硬了。”Sean无辜地看着他，好像即将要被吞吃入腹的人是他似的。

“那就去冲个冷水澡吧。”Eduardo学着Sean撇撇嘴，可爱得不得了。“据说多洗冷水澡有益于身心健康。”

 

 

 

Mark出现在年会上的时候Eduardo恰好坐在Amy旁边，想着询问律师的事情。突然相机的咔嚓声响成一片，他向门口望去，Felix正在对上前的两三个记者说着什么。助手身后的暴君少见地一身黑西装，领带肯定不是他自己打的。Mark相比平时似乎沉默了一些，向左右的人打了简短的招呼之后眼神就在四处梭巡。于是人群散开，站起来的Eduardo正好在此刻迎上Mark的目光。他向这边走过来，眼疾手快的Amy的抢在Eduardo前面，和暴君握了握手。

给Eduardo一个缓冲机会。

“非常高兴你能来B Capital Group参加年会，不胜荣幸。”

Eduardo取下一杯香槟递给他。“致辞挺无聊的，再说你也不是股东，我就没让Felix准备发言稿。坐这里吧。”他让出位置的时候，原本有一些噪音的人群安静了很多。

“干嘛，你们盯着他，他会害羞的。”

于是大家哄笑起来，再次进入了融洽的氛围。

作为风投咨询公司，B Capital Group的规模也就在五十来人，所以Amy照Eduardo的吩咐还请了一些商业合作伙伴以及各行业的朋友，就当是年底把大家聚在一起资源共享。记者们都是熟络的，不用担心会出什么不实而夸张的报导。Mark坐下，Eduardo向他一一介绍股东们和一些老朋友，客气又温和。

结婚三周年这个当初用来商量的最大的理由反而被他鲜少提及。

Mark看到一个不一样的Eduardo。

他对人际关系的处理总是优秀的。几乎每一个被介绍到的人都在暴君面前夸了他的丈夫（不排除礼节的嫌疑），都会非常热情地邀请他们全家吃饭或者去家中作客。只有在交往中私认为非常密切的人才会提出这样的请求，至少Mark是这么认为的。帮忙分析行情时，Eduardo总是能抓住重点，说得对方频频点头。

也许我该放弃让他休假回家的念头。Mark将喝完的香槟放在桌上，无意识地在底下去拉Eduardo的手。

Eduardo避开了。他碰到的时候，他的手是凉的。

三个小时之后，Amy宣告年会结束。Mark随同Eduardo走进卫生间，这次他倒是没赶他。

“你今天很不一样，Mark。”

“因为西装吗？Felix挑的，他说我也不认什么牌子，看贵的买就好了。”

“不是。”Eduardo关掉水龙头，用手上的水抓了抓头发。“我以为你最多待一个小时。记得第一次去见客户，你困得基本上全程没睁眼。”

“你说你希望我那时睡着了。”

“要你有耐心真的挺难。”Eduardo笑了一下，好像一点儿也没意识到那句话是他在庭审时说的。“Felix送你吗？我得走了。”

“xx公寓？”

Mark的话让Eduardo的表情凝固了。

“你……”他生涩地开口，原本想说你跟踪我？你调查我？你想干什么？但是他发现自己说不出一个字了，好像You这个主语后面需要的是非常、非常庞大的数据，他一时半会无法将它们进行全面分析。

因为他的手机响了。

“怎么不接？”

Mark盯着他的眼睛靠近他，后背触到墙壁的时候他才意识到自己刚才在后退。

“Sean在等你呢。”

两人近到快要胸口相贴，手机铃声没有继续了。

“你知道了。”Eduardo哑着嗓子几乎窒息，暴君停了下来。他说：“Wardo，你每次害怕的时候都会抖。有没有人告诉过你这看起来很明显呢？没有。因为你只有在我面前才会这样。”

Mark脸色有一点发红，但是在白炽灯光下与正常肤色看不出区别。他就像蜘蛛在一步一步收紧黏扯住猎物的网，心满意足地欣赏Eduardo眼里的惊慌。他近乎贪婪地嗅闻属于巴西青年的气味，滚烫的吹息令Eduardo毛骨悚然，又在心里泛起疑惑。

“Mark，你怎么这么烫？”

他碰了一下暴君的额头骇然地收手，“蠢货，你发烧了！”

“我要见见他。”

“什么？”

“Sean刚才就在楼下，在之前我就收到实时消息推送，他在往这边赶。你没接电话，他应该会上来。”

“我不允许你这样对待自己的身体。”Eduardo觉得他的丈夫已经烧糊涂了，“你待在这儿，我出去叫Felix送你去医院。”

“你能允许什么，Eduardo？”Mark抓紧了Eduardo的手腕，“我们结婚三年，你居然因为Sean就不愿意让我碰你？”

“我告诉过你了这不是一回事。”Eduardo试图活动一下手，“放开我，你已经烧得神志不清了。”

“我再清醒不过，神志不清的人是你。你以为他能给你什么？股份？我现在就有办法把他所有的股票变成我的，你信不信？”

 

 

 

Sean看看时间快到了，于是开车到了B Capital Group楼下。他先拨号给Eduardo，至少这份“惊喜”降临的时候他希望他不是在开会。电话没有接通，他有些郁闷地把嘴里的口香糖吹了个泡，掏出包装裹住吐出来的东西扔进垃圾桶。

按理说开会也不该这么久……Eduardo告诉他就是一个大型茶话会，应该会按时结束的。他三步并作两步来到会场，只剩下一些工作人员在打扫卫生。看来会已经散了，Eduardo呢？Sean询问了身边的保洁员，对方摇摇头。于是他只好走向相对人少的卫生间门口，给Eduardo拨了过去。

而此时，铃声却在他前方紧闭的门里响起来。原来他的小鹿在忙着解决生理问题呢，Sean笑了一下，看着四周没人注意他，就打开门走了进去。

 

 

“Ed——”

Sean问候的声音就像被什么东西卡在了喉咙，让他发出的响声就像是滑稽的咳嗽。Mark把脸色泛白的Eduardo手腕抵在墙上抓得发红，从后面看上去他们几乎要靠着墙做起来了。

更诡异的是在Eduardo持续的铃声里，他看到巴西青年费力地抬起头看着他，说：“帮把手，Sean，Mark发烧得厉害。”

 

 

Sean如梦初醒地挂了电话，有些不自然地去搂暴君的肩膀。谁知他刚碰到衣服，Mark就冷冷地低吼：“把你的爪子拿开。”

“你需要去医院！”Eduardo看上去是真的生气了，他的声音徒然提高八度。“如果你再不松手，我会叫Sean报警。”

之前在柯克兰的时候，Mark发过两次烧。他自己本身就是体热不会怎么察觉，又一头栽进编程常常连着好几个小时，谁也不知道具体烧了多久的时间，等Dustin看见他居然对着自己傻笑的时候才发现他不对劲，大家七手八脚送他去了医院。四十度。Eduardo当时气得差点炸锅，不是看在他是病人的份上早没收他的电脑了。从那以后Mark凡发烧必然是高烧，而且延续时间长，普通的吃药根本行不通。

现在Eduardo也不知道他到底有多严重，但是送医院是必须的。他记得在之前Mark试图碰他的手被他躲开了，可能那时候他就已经在发烧。

“嘿哥们儿，你看，不是我一定要碰你的，有人发话了——对不住喽。”

“闭嘴。”

Mark的呼吸又烫又沉，他偏过头，似乎对方没有资格让他正视那样地斜睨着Sean，语气就像浸过冰片的刀子。“我以前只当未成年是你的性癖，没想到人妻也是。”

“也不能这么说了。”Sean耸耸肩，“只不过是我喜欢一个人，他恰好是人妻罢了。”

“‘喜欢’？”Mark似乎惊讶了一下，也似乎是觉得这是一件很搞笑的事情。“你喜欢Eduardo？”

“没错。而且，我做的比你好得不止一星半点。”

暴君几乎要失笑。“你算什么东西？当初你怎么从Facebook离开的，全都是Eduardo警告过我的，他了解你是什么样的人，你以为他会愿意跟你在一起？”

“至少他昨晚去找了我，而不是选择你。你知道吗？我们……”

Mark反唇相讥：“他一时糊涂罢了。”

Sean听出了暴君声音里虚张声势的紧张，于是他接着说：“我们躺在一张床上，我们搂……”

“Sean！”

是Eduardo愤怒的声音，Mark因为昏迷一头栽在了他的胸口。“我他妈都跟你说了他在生病，你讲话那么快跟他较什么劲？发烧时间太长会出人命的！”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

“你也听见了他碰都不让我碰，现在你冲我吼什么？！”

Sean肚子里也压着怒气，本来心情好来接Eduardo下班，没想到撞见两人如此亲昵不说，Eduardo在Mark明显刻薄的语言下竟先对他产生不满。

“真是小孩心性！他糊涂你也糊涂？难不成他说你现在还尿床，你就要爬到床上去？”

Eduardo闷声气极，扶着暴君站在那儿，腾出一只手去摸手机。“所以我是多管闲事了？你愿意受他的气是你的事，我他妈没那么多闲情逸致在这儿看你们的苦情大戏。”Sean火气上来简直比刚才和暴君对峙还恐怖，瞪着眼睛看着Eduardo。“打着年会的幌子跑这儿来和你丈夫幽会来了？你之前可没告诉我Mark会在场！”

“你脑子进水了吧。”

Eduardo冷冰冰地看着他，神情简直和Mark一模一样。他拨通了Felix的电话，低声说明情况请他立刻赶过来。

“你再说一遍。”

Sean好像一瞬间恢复理智那样，语气漠然无情，仿佛只是按照字句念出声的机器。

Eduardo挂掉电话。“回去我跟你解释——Sean！”

门“砰”地撞在门框上又重重地弹开，Sean甩手走了出去，地动山摇的巨响引得旁人纷纷侧目。

Eduardo叹了口气。即使在昏迷中，Mark也没松开他的手腕。于是他只能倾斜身体给暴君做一个支撑，手扶着他的腰防止他掉下去。就这样过了十分钟，Felix来了。助手帮忙把Mark和他分开，在来之前就通知了公关——于是Mark进了箱子，被Felix和Eduardo用推车推了出去送上了车，一路冒着罚单的风险送到了医院。

 

 

Sean再次见到Eduardo的时候快要接近黄昏。那时他躺在床上恍恍惚惚在做梦，梦到童年时哮喘病发时的窒息和恐惧，让他呼吸浑浊、胸口剧烈地颤抖起来。Eduardo掀开被子轻轻抱住他，拍着他的后背。“没事了。”他温柔的声音就像透进来的阳光，身上有令人安心的甘甜。“没事了，你只是在做梦。”就这样过了二十分钟，Sean终于平静下来，Eduardo亲吻他微湿的睫毛、苍白的脸颊、干裂的嘴唇，帮助他镇定和清醒。“你回来了？”他的声音很哑，好像力气都被耗尽。Eduardo没有说话，闭上眼睛和他辗转厮磨，舌头颤巍巍地伸进来，等待着他来撷取。仿佛醉意上心头，等到Sean反应过来的时候他们已经吻得不分彼此了。Eduardo极尽勾缠与挑拨，湿软粉润的舌根抵着他，由着他解开了自己的腰带。Sean发起狠来吸吮他的时候，两人的风情已经势均力敌。Eduardo很快让自己浑身赤裸，他向下吻过去开敞的胸膛、肚脐、小腹，双眼剪水，美丽的头颅在耻毛下前后摆动。他舔舐过男人性器紫红的褶皱，前端的包皮被他吮吸又软软地向后推去，半个阴茎被他吃进嘴里灵活地吞吐，Sean很快射了他一喉咙。Eduardo在手里吐出那些液体，瘫在那儿手伸向后庭，撅着屁股给自己做开拓。

Sean翻身起来，他把肿胀的阴茎再次插入Eduardo的嘴里，两人的呼吸都湿润而压抑。他一下子顶到了咽喉，Eduardo被噎呛得咳嗽，眼周发红地沁上泪渍，牙尖蹭刮到了他，但还是尽可能地把他吞进去，嘴唇殷虹得宛若处童。Sean操着他嘴里嫩红的腔肉，把他的头发揪得生疼。Eduardo很快被刺激得流泪，但他还是没有任何反抗，无言无语地照做，手腕甚至环上了他的腿根。第二次的射精远比第一次猛烈和烫人，那些带着腥味的蝌蚪甚至不等Eduardo把它们吞进去就从他的咽峡黏稠地倾滑而下。“咽下去。”Sean命令他，“然后把它舔干净。”Eduardo被呛得闭上眼睛，喉咙收缩着吞咽发苦的精液，舌头无力地掠过前端轻轻吮吸，连口水都没留下地把阴茎清理得干干净净。“去，把你的牙刷干净。”Sean把自己抽出来，“不许穿衣服，不许回头。”

Eduardo心里有委屈，他只是红着眼睛站起来，赤凛着双足走进白色冰凉的盥洗室。他取下Sean的洗漱用具挤出牙膏在自己的嘴里摩擦出泡沫，清理留在牙缝里的精液。他漱口的时候臀部徒然触到肉体，紧接着后穴传来异物入内的充实感和压迫感，以及最熟悉的、带着疼痛的酥痒，让他一下子失去重心被Sean操得向前趴过去，只能扶着盥洗台不让自己跌倒。Sean勒住他细白的腰，捅进他柔软纤欲的肠道，胀大的阴茎在泛红紧致的穴口混乱沉重地进出，发出闷暗淫靡的声响。猛烈的抽插让Eduardo惊喘出声，眼前光线发白四散，五脏几乎都要挤在一起，他被顶撞得摇晃，臀肉颤动，连盥洗台都要扶不住，全身的着力点只有Sean提在他腰间的手。卷发男人鼻息紊乱，他翻来覆去地撑张Eduardo的腔道，左右破红地寻找那天在Eduardo深处顶操到的敏感点。渐渐地Eduardo体力不支，他像在身体悬空着挨操，漂亮的双腿被带得颤耸。Sean把自己拔出来，抱着快要软过去的Eduardo用力分开提起了他的腿。鹿眼男人深红的后穴战栗着一张一合，泄露出看不清颜色的肠液和精水，柔嫩白皙的臀尖由于刚才的操弄透着桃花般艳丽的粉红。他的胳膊环住Sean的脖子，喃喃喘息着靠近他，阴茎流出浊液，红白分明的唇齿散发出薄荷清爽的甜香。Sean再次深入他，重力作用的缘故比刚才还要狠厉，他一下下凶恶地顶弄着抽搐娇软的肉道，Eduardo被快感折磨得哭了出来，嘴唇被Sean含住。他边耸动下体边走出盥洗室，一路上滴落下不少液体，Eduardo被他干得喷水，后穴潮滑谄媚地夹紧他，阴茎被刺激得一阵阵向外射精，咸甜的泪水流下来淌进他吸吮的、汲取津液的唇瓣。他每操将进去一次Eduardo就会发出那种哽咽住的呻吟，急切清浅，搞得他的欲望更加不知节束和下流。他重重地吸咬Eduardo好像永远散着奶味的皮肤，肩膀、锁骨、脖颈，尤其是喉结，挂在身上的Eduardo几乎被他吸出正在被吸血鬼咬食的恐惧。他们紧密相连的下体摩擦出些微的白沫，堆积着晕在四周很快被精液坠淌下去。可怜的巴西青年几乎脱力，前额和后背湿湿出汗，被Sean顶到敏感点的时候像在全身激刺着过电，已经没力气去挣开了，只能在Sean怀里承受着一次次骤雨般凶狠的冲击，犹如打残的花蕊垂下纤细的脖颈，迎合他印在唇边的亲吻。Sean几乎要将他操出奶汁来，如果他是个生产期刚过的女性，这时候一定已经全身都是湿哒哒黏糊糊的奶水了，干的和没干透的汁液，统统流进他们交合的、因为用力而不断抬高鼓胀的缝隙里。

 

 

等他们做完的时候天已经全黑了。Sean搂着Eduardo躺在浴缸，还在不知餍足地啃舐他洁净的锁骨。“看来你第一次的时候是纵着我了。”Eduardo亲吻他的卷发，“我还以为我是比较hot的那个。”

“你hot得我和Mark都嫉妒。”

“乱说什么。”

Sean抬起头把他的腰重重一捏，Eduardo整个人就两腿分开倒在他怀里。“再给我一次。”Eduardo听到他在耳边说，右手已经去够旁边台子上的套。

“我要你全身都是我的气味，尤其是下面那张嘴。”

“我会肠道失控着抽搐，求你停下来，而你会再射我一肚子，操到我以为自己怀孕。”Eduardo慢慢地说，眼圈边上激烈情爱的余红还未消散。“或者只是用高潮让我生死一线。”

“没错。”Sean恶狠狠地咬着牙，他已经撕开了包装。Eduardo刚刚高潮过的、柔软温热的穴缝就在他的阴茎上方抵着，他只要一动就能进去，用最原始的方式贯穿他，消去他身上所有属于硅谷暴君的东西只剩下乞求的哭喘。

“我很抱歉。”

Eduardo轻轻叹息，用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊，手指滑动在他的肩膀。“我很抱歉。”他再次重复了一遍，睁开眼用嫣然的唇瓣触碰他。“我不该那么自私不顾及你的感受。你记不记得我说过，我并不想做一个像Mark那样刻薄的人？”他垂下眼睛，睫毛扑簌簌地颤。“我是有理由和他分开，但是不代表我就会用什么手段去报复他——我绝不允许我自己成为那样的人。你知道吗？如果他难受，我并不会感到庆幸，只觉得悲哀。我并不仇恨他，Sean，那种情感反倒太过浓烈了，我也并不想只记得痛苦，让自己变得狭隘，变得睚眦必报。人生那么长，为什么一定要把时间浪费在这些事情上呢？”

“所以我在那时选择救Mark并不是因为我想回到他身边……天哪，我怎么会是那样的人呢？我甚至已经告诉你我决意离开他了。”

“你知不知道，”Sean觉得口舌发涩，“你真正生气的时候，神态简直和Mark一模一样。”

他忘不了那种感觉——这夫妻两人用同样的、锋利的表情看着他，好像他根本就是局外人的时候，比颜面尽失还要惨烈。

“我真的很抱歉。”Eduardo小心地抚摸他的耳朵，“那只是因为我和他待的时间久了一点，相信我。以后我生气的时候学你，好不好？”

他的声音一直柔柔的，带着一点点鼻音，真是让人心都要酥得化成糖水。Sean叹了一口气，挥手扔掉了套。

“嗓子还好受吗？”他问。他知道自己上头的时候从没有轻重。

“是有一点难受。”Eduardo拿水轻轻浇在他身上，忽然笑起来。“你记不记得我们两个在洗衣机里捞婚戒的事？”

“记得，我不得不再把自己身上的那件也丢进洗衣机。”

“那天我很开心。”Eduardo认真地看着他，焦糖色的眼底像融化了一层沁蜜的霜糖。他露出一种无邪的、毫无防备的笑，把温暖的手覆盖在Sean胸口，他的手心下就是Sean振动的心跳。“我很久没有那样开心过了，Sean。自从重新遇见你，我一直都很开心。谢谢呀。”

 

 

Sean没处理过这种情况，他在从前和自己的情人打炮、约会，再腻人的甜言蜜语也讲得出口、听得进心，可这回饶了他吧，他总觉得自己回到了刚初恋那会儿，看什么都别扭，又什么都可以因为这别扭而释怀——他只好用力抱住了Eduardo，反正电影里一般都是这么演的，是吧？他闷闷地咬着巴西青年耳朵后面的肌肤，“以后不准离他那么近。”“好。”Eduardo轻轻笑着答应他，“不光是他，别人都不行。”Sean手上加重了力道补充。“好，好。都听你的。”Eduardo接连地应允，手指缠着他的头发深深呼吸。

 

 

 

第二天Eduardo的嗓子果然哑了。他拿粉底液拍在脖子上盖那些草莓印的时候罪魁祸首正倚着门框从镜子里看他，“不能不去么？到底是老板给公司打工还是公司给老板打工啊。”

“别得寸进尺。”Eduardo很干脆地白了他一眼，“帮我看看后面的有没有涂匀。”

“再盖一层遮瑕吧。”Sean伸手按了按，“还是有一点明显。”

“我都搞不懂你是怎么弄的……都这么深，这么大。下次我也要给你种。”

Eduardo扬起下巴，把肉色的粉底液涂上凸起的喉结。Sean似乎很偏爱这里，来回地吸了很多次，稍微用力按一下都会有细微的疼痛。

 

 

 

“人请到了。”Amy在办公桌对面说，“预约时间在两个小时以后。”

“好的，谢谢。”Eduardo点了点头，看到他的助手一副欲言又止的样子温和地问：“怎么了？”

“就是……媒体现在都在报导Mr. Zuckerberg生病住院，你们……”Amy咬住嘴唇，“我知道你是想离婚，但是因为现在还没有知会他，你用不用去看看？”

Eduardo想了想说：“不用了。你替我送束花吧，就当是我的心意。碰巧被媒体撞见客气一点，也不要多说。”

“好的。”Amy点点头，觉得Eduardo看她的时间比平时要长一些——让她莫名的心跳加速。然后她听见自己的老板说：“还是耳钉适合你，这种流苏耳坠虽然优雅但是会影响脸部的视觉比例。不过也很好看，你的品味一向不错。”

 

 

 

时间好像凝固了。

Mark最后记得的图像就是B Capital Group卫生间的门背后的木纹，因为他当时只把余光分给了Sean；还有他熟悉的、Eduardo身上的气味，以及他自己对这种气味自始至终的占有欲。他迷恋过这种味道，以前在柯克兰的时候就是；他也满足过这种占有欲，不光是在床上——Eduardo向来懂得满足他。他沉湎进这样虚无的感觉之后好像立刻就睡着了，没有一点意识，也没有一点防备，好像就连疑惑这种情绪对他来说都产生了重量，被什么东西自动滤过或者运送到了别处。他终于能一个人毫无负担地休息一会儿了，事业、家庭都与他无关紧要，他只需沉潜进去，对，什么都不管、什么都不想地任由自己沉下去……

但是有一种难受的感觉把他拉了上来，他在恍惚中感到自己被移动了。过了好一会儿他才反应过来那种“难受”叫做疼痛。他浑身都疼，头痛欲裂，还恶心欲呕，神经和骨头好像被一齐用火药给爆炸燃烧的草房子，可身上又一阵阵发冷，宛如赤裸着置身从未透照过光线的冰窖一般让他止不住地发抖。这种感觉持续了没多久他就再次陷入之前的黑暗，让他有些莫名其妙——就像认真听讲的孩子被不知道谁给叫了出去，然后又回到教室那样。“教室”是黑的，视线也是，他隐约听到些声响，但是由于意识混沌无法辨认，它们只是嘈杂地在他耳朵里连绵地响成一片，他就是想听也只是拳头打上棉花，哪里都不是下力的地方。他的眼皮沉得就好像不是他的眼皮，而是一块生铁压在他的眼睛上，让他见不得光也看不见周围的情况。

“……是，他以前也有过这种情况，所以我想问是不是其他原因导致的？”

“Mr.Zuckerberg体格很强健，他只是操劳过度加上没有好好休息，不小心着凉自己也不知道，等到发现的时候就已经是高烧的症状了。”

“是这样。没什么大碍吧？”

“注意饮食和作息的规律，住三天院吊些药，其他没有问题。你作为家属多照看些。”

“好的，谢谢医生。”

门被关上的声音，还有急切的脚步声进来。“怎么样，Eduardo？”

“没事。他只是太累了，这两天辛苦你一下，Felix，我估计公关也瞒不住，索性就不要太注意了。难得的，让他好好休息吧。如果他因为这个责怪你，你就说是我让这么做的。”

“好，我记下了。”

“还有，不要给他吃生冷油腻的东西。他爱吃素，你多费心些。我就先走了。”

“嗯……啊诶？你要走吗？Mark醒来应该最想见的人是……”

“不会是我的。我和他……已经不同往日了。”他听到Eduardo很柔和地叹气，明明那么轻，他却偏偏听到了声音。“我也不瞒你。我已经打算和他离婚了，律师就在这两天到——我还没告诉他，你别表情那么恐怖。”

Felix倒吸一口气。妈的，今天出门一定没看黄历。

“我不会要Facebook一美分的股份，这个你大可放心，就是把我的那点给他都好。”Eduardo看了一眼病床上昏迷的丈夫，“也许是要吃官司，加州的离婚程序复杂得很。”他似乎笑了一下，“我们每一次分离，好像都是以难看的诉讼收场。”

“可能是你不知道，Mark他……”Felix嗫嚅着开口，不自觉咬了咬嘴唇。“他其实很在意你，也很爱你……每次我们特别期待的就是你来公司，因为那时是Mark心情最好的时候……”

“我知道，Felix。”Eduardo慢慢地说，“我都知道。”

“你不知道。”

病床上的暴君不知道什么时候醒了，门口站着的两人齐齐回头。“你要离婚。”Mark的声音很涩，也很哑，可能是刚醒来的缘故，还残留着对晕眩和疼痛的抵抗。“你甚至都不肯事先告诉我？——Wardo，我在你心里究竟是什么样的人，令你这样不待见？”

“你先出去吧。”

Eduardo对Felix说，然后无声地关上了门。他走到Mark身边坐在看护的椅子上，把眼睛抬起来望进对方心里去。

“你在我心里是一个非常、非常优秀的人，Mark。”

他的表情就和他的声音一样，让人觉得他是没有任何攻击性的、可以敞开心扉的。“不光是Facebook，你本身是我见过的所有人里，最优秀的一个。”

Mark的心底突然静寂无声。

他只想时光停留在这一刻，再烧一次也无所谓了。

“没有告诉你是因为我想让这件事办得快一点，我不想一拖再拖，真的到我们……我们憎恨彼此的那种时候。那时候我才会后悔，而不是现在。”

“谁告诉你我们一定……你这么肯定。”Mark看着他，“可是你当初为什么嫁给我？”

“因为我那时很爱你。”Eduardo眼波宁静，睫毛几不可闻地颤了一下。“你那时也很爱我。”

“现在有什么变了吗？”

Eduardo终于垂下了眼睛。他在凝视自己无名指上的婚戒，然后把它慢慢摘了下来。

他放在了旁边的桌子上。

在那一刹间，Mark觉得时间又在匆匆流逝了。它们爬在Eduardo的肩头，流淌在注射进他静脉的营养液，悄悄潜伏在逐渐出现的阴影里。太阳开始落山了，莺飞草长，倦鸟归巢。Eduardo在这样安然的时刻站了起来，他说：“我觉得自己该走了。这就是不一样的地方。”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Eduardo看着他的丈夫吃力地坐起来，没去扶他但是站着没动。

“你要离开我。”

Mark说这句话的时候语气里终于带上了细碎的疼痛和隐隐的、被愚弄的愤怒，“可是如果我不签字，你也别想离婚。”

“一旦诉讼开始，Facebook就——”

“别跟我提Facebook！”Mark罕见的暴躁，额头的青筋因为削瘦尤为凸显。“你了解过Facebook吗？你甚至到现在都没有用它——你不在乎，Eduardo，你宁愿整天脑子里只有工作也不肯想想这个！”

Eduardo愣住了。

他的丈夫就像在控诉他，使用着一种他熟悉的、也是在旧日中他非常不愿看到的掩饰失望的薄冷表情，嘴唇抿紧，脊背绷直。“听上去好像你多上心似的，张口闭口Facebook，你有没有真正考虑过它和我？Eduardo，你有没有？”

“Mark。”巴西青年的声音很安静，“你觉得我没有吗？哪怕只是一点点？”

“我告诉过你我需要你。”暴君闭上了眼睛，睁开的时候那种明净的钴蓝宛如冻结的冰湖。“可是你去搞凤凰社的实习，你去拉广告商，你非要把那三个月的时间扔在美国的任何一个地方也不肯在我身边；我需要你，你却可以因为股份稀释就跟我对簿公堂然后不闻不问地远走高飞；好，我们结婚了，可你还是——你甚至可以因为吵架就夺门而去，我告诉过你，Eduardo，我需要你，我要你整个人。我的注意力从来都在你——而你一次次地用行动告诉我，你做不到这个。”

即使这样，他们还是做了三年夫妻。

“我为什么那样做，原因也只有你最了解。”Eduardo站在那儿看着他，“这让你觉得失望，我也没什么可说的。”

“没什么可说……你抑郁了。”暴君看着他，“因为你有太多事没有告诉我。”

时至今日Mark才明白，因为这一刻他自己艰难坦露的脆弱才突然明白，那些过往的画面一一闪回，两个人无数次的口不择言争吵，Eduardo曾经承受过比他想象中深重得多的痛苦。“解释给我听，Wardo。”他起身拉住丈夫的手望着对方，“我听，我现在听着。”

Eduardo没有挣扎，而是闭上了眼睛。他胸口逐渐剧烈起伏，于是他低下头，声音里带上了熟悉的、破碎的颤抖。

“我从来没有……没有见过像你这样傲慢的人，Mark。”他呼吸局促，瞳孔涣乱，手指的温度在Mark的掌心低下去。“因为你想知道，就得要求我把伤口撕开吗？你以为你有理由，就可以做任何事吗？”他眼里的平静终于一点一点无声地四散溃退，眼圈开始逐渐发红。“你现在知道听了？加州雨夜呢？所有你想都不想就打断我的时候呢？现在你‘要’听，你摆出一副怜悯又施舍的、纡尊降贵的样子，好像大赦天下一样地终于在今天肯听了，是不是？”

“不。我不会说了。”他把另一只手放在眼睛上，强压的哽咽让声线透出冷漠的气息。“很抱歉我失态。”

Mark却感到他声音里难以承受的压抑和疼痛，他没有去反驳之前那些话，而是低声说：“我哪里做的不好，你说出来，我改，好吗？”

“不。”Eduardo摇了摇头，“不需要了。Mark，你不是会改的人。我也不想回首过去，一次次地作贱自己，连同作贱自己的感情。”他用力甩开丈夫的手，再一次离去。

 

 

出了门Eduardo就后悔了，他永远没办法在Mark面前长时间维持冷静而温和的一面，易怒、敏感、尖刻的负面情绪从来在这种时候不受他控制。他实在厌恶这样的自己，心理治疗的作用好像只有事情结束才开始起效。Felix就在门口，看着他红了的眼圈轻轻说：“要不要我叫人送你回去？”

“不用，谢谢。”

Eduardo下意识开始挪动脚步，走了几步之后站了一会儿。他深深地呼吸，他知道自己必须做点什么。

医院的走廊里人不多，只有两三位匆匆行走的医生和跟着的护士。他看了看时间，还有一个小时查房。Eduardo转过身，又推开了那扇门。

一时两人相顾无言。

Eduardo了解Mark是一个什么样的人——他从来不低头，只要他认定的事没有不按照他的意思办的，因为他有这样的胆识和魄力，否则他坐不上今天硅谷暴君的位置。任何事都是可以讲逻辑、讲方法、讲条件的，可现在唯独关于Eduardo就像他身上最软的一块肋骨，戳不得动不得，还要血肉相依地和自己共存。在这样的情况下被拒绝，就像突然发现这根肋骨变成一把刀横夹在自己的肚腹，可想而知他此刻是什么样的感受。

巴西青年几乎在那一刻又要退缩，但是他已经站在那儿了，站在Mark的视线里，也站在他丈夫静默而复杂的念想里。终于Mark打破了沉寂：“协议我会签的。”

 

 

他们花了那么久的时间成为彼此生命的唯一，却唯独是对彼此的误会和伤害最深——何意百炼钢，化为绕指柔。Eduardo看到Mark的眼睛里终于浮现出他从未见过的失落、悔恨，也有无能为力的痛苦。他习惯了在Eduardo面前释放和坦露自己，这里也是他曾拥有过的、唯一的栖息地，而他自己是它千疮百孔的元凶，用这死寂和万人追寻的孤独折磨Eduardo也折磨着他自己。Mark原本以为爱是神圣的、治愈一切的，一如他们无数次心有灵犀的欢笑和温柔的拥抱，但他今天回看过去才发现，原来爱是如此的苦涩和割裂，甚至鲜血淋漓，可他们年轻气盛、心高气傲，好了伤疤忘了痛，又不撞南墙不回头。

该解脱了。

 

 

“我……”Eduardo咬了咬嘴唇，“我是来说另一件事的。”

“关于Sean？”他没想到Mark这么快就猜到了他的想法。

“是。我希望——”

“你说过我们离婚和他没关系。”Mark语气出奇的平静。

“是。”

“但是你之前瞒着我离婚的事，就是不想他被过早、也过多地牵涉到，你在保护他。”

“对。但离婚归根结底是你我的事，不需要和他人有所瓜葛。”

“所以你需要我做什么？”

Mark背靠着枕头，手背上的点滴流进他的身体。他看着面前站立的Eduardo，含情依旧，只是不再对他。

“其实也没什么，但是……”Eduardo不由得握紧了手指，“你之前说过，只要你想，就可以立刻让Sean的股份全部变成你的。”

Mark没有说话。

“他是不在乎钱，但是他看重被抛弃，被扫地出门会给他带来不小的打击。所以我请求你不要那样做，就当是……念及旧情。”

“……我到底是做了什么，Wardo？”Mark深深地看着他，只感到嘴里发苦。“只是一句气话也令你如此敏感和防备。”

“没有。是我们都……做的不够好。”Eduardo低下头避开他的目光，“我为你刚才说的，也为我自己的言行向你道歉。”

“你已经决意要离开？”

Eduardo轻轻点了点头。

“那么你也不要再要求我给你祝福。”Mark闭上眼背对着他躺了下去。“你走吧。”

 

 

然后Eduardo抽了人生中第一支烟。

他随便找了个小商铺，神使鬼差地又买了一包口香糖，好像做贼心虚。街上人来人往，他坐在车里，妍白的手指夹住烟蒂，点燃了干燥的烟头。

果不其然过肺的时候被呛到了。他尝试着呼吸一样吸烟，始终觉得无法忍受这种滋味，但还是吞云吐雾，像呆在厨房周围全是油烟的男孩。他坚持抽完了整支，烟灰散到窗外去，像赶走了一个看不清的梦。

 

 

 

律师似乎知道内情，没有多问，只是简单说了些不痛不痒的官话，认真叮嘱Eduardo将所需的资料备齐，方便诉讼取用。手续递交得很顺利，六个月后，Mark和Eduardo收到了法院的判决书，宣布两人解除婚姻关系。

一时间圈内哗然。

当年六个亿的“离婚诉讼”被旧事重提，有人打趣说“这回终于是真的了”。值得同情的是经济系、心理系的学生们，连老师都黑着脸拿出这只经典案例，讲解的时候心中滚过几千只象拔蚌。

在电视上可以看到记者们兴奋的眼神，由于他们都联系不到事件中心的两个人，小道消息就变得尤为重要。传言硅谷暴君得了重病，Eduardo在医院得知结果后当场决定离婚，却没有人来解释他为什么一分钱都没要。Eduardo笑了笑把报纸丢在一边，继续翻着身边新房的装潢图。

“你说我们买房子要不要请人来家里吃饭？”Sean腿上也摊着一堆，他皱着眉把眼镜取下来——他有了一点远视。“我听说装修粉刷的那些油漆含有什么对身体有害的物质——对了，我想起一个笑话。”他揽过Eduardo的肩膀，还没说就忍不住笑起来。“有一家人买了新房子，第一天和第二天请了好多朋友去过夜，那夫妻两个人却在外面住旅馆——是不是听起来特别舍己为人特别感动？谁知道第三天早上丈夫对妻子说：‘那帮人把油漆味道吸得差不多了，我们是不是可以回去了？’是不是特别缺心眼？”

“原来你提议请人吃饭是为了这个啊。”Eduardo憋着笑，故意露出恍然大悟的样子。

“你看看你，啧啧。”Sean摇着头叹气，“你就口是心非吧，我怎么会是那种人……”

“那你是哪种人？”Eduardo靠在他怀里逗他，眉眼温柔，用手指轻轻磨砂他青色的胡渣。

“我不是哪种人，”Sean低头吻他，“我是你的人。”

谁知烧水的水壶在他们正情浓时发出不满的尖叫，Eduardo吓了一跳。“你快去关。”Sean被他从胸前一把推开，“好好的你烧什么水……”卷发男人嘟哝着咬了一口他的乳尖才离开他，那叫嚣的声音终于停下了。

“还有微波炉里的披萨，帮我拿过来好不好？”

“你这么晚吃什么披萨……”Eduardo不用看都能想到他皱起眉的样子，“太复杂的做不了，粥没什么味道，我给你泡点麦片。”

“谢谢——”他把声音拖得长长的好让厨房里的男人能听见，“我今天特别爱你。”

“宝贝儿。”Sean很不好意思地拿着一盒牛奶倚在厨房门口看着他，“我记不太清了，是把牛奶和麦片同时扔锅里煮呢，还是把牛奶煮好撒点麦片就好了……”

“天呐，Sean。”Eduardo望着天花板叹气，“你笨死算了。以前那些女人都是怎么看上你的？”他嘴里一边说一边系好扣子起身走到厨房，敲着Sean的头：“都不对，是牛奶煮好之后淋在麦片上！”

“那和我说的第二种有啥区别……”

Sean揉着头一脸无辜，看上去就像个小孩子。“当然不一样了——如果是麦片撒在热牛奶上吃起来就会硬硬的，化软的时间比较长；热牛奶倒进麦片呢就会直接用温度把麦片化好，吃起来就会软软的；至于你说的第一种，那麦片都煮烂啦吃起来还有什么趣味可言啊……”

“太恐怖了，Edu。”Sean做出害怕的表情，“你现在说话简直就是家庭主妇的样子。”

Eduardo哼了一声叉起腰走了出去。“你有本事今晚别上家庭主妇的床啊。”

 

 

END


End file.
